Jessica Morgan & The Mask
by acplanethulk
Summary: The Path of The Mask goes to another. But trying to keep it a secret can be humorous but hard to do. Jessica will have her hands full with mayhem, mischief, and people who wants the power, including one villain from The Animated Series.
1. Chapter 1

Here's another The Mask story. This is a mixture of The Mask comic and the Animated Series. We will at least see one villain from the cartoon make an appearance.

Well Enjoy it…..

Jessica Morgan's life had been turned upside down, when she was eighteen years of age she had met Peggy Brandt and Violet. At the time she had been going out with Shawn Williamson who had been two timing her for her cousin Lisa Roberts, both Shawn and Peggy had been killed by Lisa.

Now Jessica and her friend Violet were the only two left, Lisa for her crimes had been sentenced to fifty six years in Edge city prison.

Jessica knew that she would be out and when that day came she would come look for both her, Violet and The Mask. It was now three years since that began, since then Jessica was now twenty one years old, she had moved in with Violet.

She had gotten a job working as a reporter in the Edge City Newsroom and she had dyed her hair from blonde to dark brown. Right at the moment Jessica was driving back from work, as her car stopped in traffic she looked at herself in her car mirror.

She was wearing a blue colored smart jacket, a white colored shirt, a purple skirt and a pair of black framed glasses. Her dark brown hair was now short she liked it like that not long when she used to be blonde.

"Well," she said to herself as she saw that the traffic wasn't moving.

"Looks like I'll be late again, Violets not going to like this." Violet and I had been living together since Peggy was killed by Lisa, since that time Violet had developed a bond with the young woman. Violet was thirty one now before Peggy was killed she had been twenty eight, Jessica saw Violet as like an older sister.

The apartment that they were sharing was near Peggy's old apartment; inside a wardrobe in her bedroom was The Mask. The Mask had belonged to Stanley Ipkiss Peggy's friend and love interest, but he was gone now.

Peggy kept hold of it before Violet tried it on, then that bastard Shawn took it and then finally Lisa tried it on. Jessica has never try it on, even though she wanted too, before she had died Peggy had given her the Mask.

Thinking about her long dead friend brought tears to her eyes, as she was thinking about the past the traffic slowly started to move, Jessica would have to think about getting home for tonight was an important night for her and she couldn't afford to be late.

It was getting late as Jessica made her way through the traffic and back to her apartment, when she got back she parked the car round the back and headed on thought the main entrance and up to the first floor. As she opened the door she had a surprise, sitting on their leather brown Sofa was Violet with her mum and dad.

"Mum, dad I thought that you were still in London I had no idea that you were visiting me yet?"

Jessica mother and father were in their fifty's, her father was a tall six foot man, he was wearing a black suit, he had a firm but pleasant face with black hair. Her mother was five foot eight; she had blonde hair and was wearing a brown suit with a black skirt.

They both looked at Jessica and threw their arms around her she came forward to meet them both. Jessica stopped and then said to them both.

"I'll just put the kettle on, and you both must really fancy a cup of tea?" Her mother looked at her, "you flat mate Violet has just been telling your father and me about your new job congratulations."

Jessica stopped for a moment, "you're not disappointed that I didn't work in law like you wanted me to?"

Her father stood up and came forward putting his hand on her shoulder, "Jessica," he said in a South London accent.

"Whatever you chose to do in life, remember this, your mother and I will always be proud of you not matter what." he then sat back down to let her go into the kitchen to make the tea.

As she was doing this she couldn't help but think about what happened those three years ago when Violet had nearly shot Lisa over Peggy.

"Jess," Violet said as she put her hand on her shoulder.

"Do you need any help?" Jessica turned toward her, her blue eyes meeting Violet's. Violet was dressed in a pair of smart jeans, a pink tee shirt and a purple colored jacket she was also wearing a pair of pink colored trainers, she black hair was long now and she wore it in a pony tail.

"I'm OK Violet, I don't really need any help but thank you for the offer."

Violet turned but before she went out she gave Jessica a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, Violet," Jessica said playfully, "let's have less of that please with my parents being here."

Jessica then made the tea and brought it into the front room on a tray, it was getting dark outside and there was a storm coming.

 **Edge City Prison**

It was getting late at Edge Cities top prison, in the top cell sat Lisa on the bottom of a bunk bed, she was now wearing an orange prison uniform, her dark brown hair was still long but now it was looking a mess.

Since her arrest three years age Lisa's life inside had been miserable, most of the other prisoners were afraid of her and she spent most of her time by herself. However there was one prisoner who didn't seem to fear her, she was fairly tall, had blue hair and she looked intelligent someone that would come get things done.

 **Back In Edge City**

The storm was now getting worst over Edge City, lighting had begun to strike, Jessica's parents had want to spend the night at a hotel but both Jessica and Violet had insisted on them spending the night with them. It was getting near to 9:30 pm, Jessica was washing up in the kitchen after a wonderful meal, in the living room sat her parent and Violet watching the television and have a couple of drinks.

Violet had a Jack Daniels and coke, her mum had a gin and tonic and her father had a brandy, Jessica could hear them laughing and joking. Suddenly she hears her mother saying to her father.

"I wonder what happened to that nice young man, you remember don't you James?"

Jessica rushed out, "mum," she shouted

"I've told you what happened to Shawn. That bastard two timed me with that bitch Lisa," her father stood up.

"Look Jennifer, you know that upsets Jess talking about her ex boyfriend, look why don't we both go to bed in a minute and let Jess cool off?"

Jennifer looked at her husband and nodded, she then kissed Jessica on the cheek and went over to the door to her daughter's bedroom.

Before he followed her James looked Jessica in the eye and said, "Look your mother doesn't mean to upset you, and she loves you very much as do I."

Jessica threw her arms around her dad, "I know that dad, you should know something, and you're the only man in my life."

James smiled at his daughter and kissed her gently on the cheek, "there will be others Jess, you're a very attractive young woman who would make a wonderful girlfriend to a decent bloke."

Smiling at her he then went through to the bedroom, there he found Jennifer in the wardrobe getting her nightgown, "James, have you seen where I put that bloody night grown I can't seem to fi-, oh what's this?"

James stepped back from her, in his wife's hands was The Mask, "it looks like one of those wall displays that Jessica used to have back at home in London."

James then said looking at it, "it's a bit dirty darling, why don't you throw it in the rubbish bin?"

As he was saying this The Mask started to glow bright green, "I think I will deal with this in the morning James, I'm off to bed are you coming dear?"

As she was walking toward the bed, she slipped and fell; suddenly the Mask flew out of her hands and landed onto her face. Jennifer started to scream as the Mask melted onto her face, its brown wooden surface turning into a green wax like substance.

Her body then turned into a mini twister that lasted only a few seconds, and then Jennifer's transformation was complete. Standing in the bedroom in front of her husband was Jennifer expect her head was lime green in color.

James was horrified as she came close to him, she was wearing a sky blue colored dress, her blonde hair was in a pony tail and she was wearing blue eye makeup and lipstick.

James looked horrified as Jennifer made her way towards him; her arms were raised and stretched ready to embrace him.

"Come here Jimmy," she said in an Irish accent "I want to love you,"

James could see that this was not his wife. She then grabbed hold of him and started kissing him madly; with all the noise that she was making there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Mum, dad is everything OK, what's all the noise?"

"Jessica," James then said trying to keep Jennifer off, "don't come in to the ro-," but it was too late and the door opened.

Jessica and Violet were shocked to find her dad on top of the bed with Jennifer wearing the Mask, "mum, oh my God your wearing the,"

When Jennifer saw her daughter she stopped kissing James and rushed over.

"Jessica, oh my beautiful daughter, oh yes I'm wearing the Mask, do you like my new look?"

Jessica and Violet looked at one another and then they looked at Jennifer and James who was hiding in the corner of the bedroom.

"mum," Jessica said "look please take the Mask off."

Jennifer looked at her daughter and started laughing, "You are jealous of me aren't you? My own daughter jealous of her beautiful mother, it's because I'm now more attractive than you isn't it?"

Jessica was angry at that statement, "no, why should I be mum?"

"Well we're both leaving now," Jennifer then said as she made a grab for James.

"Come on hubby bubby, this little brat and her friend don't want us."

"Jessica," James shouted as Jennifer Mask grabbed him and picked him up like a rag doll, "don't let her take me?"

As Jessica tried to make a grab for her Jennifer Mask hit both her and Violet over their head with a mallet, she then started to spin around into a mini twister holding James, then both then span out of the door and out of the apartment.

 **5 Minutes Later**

When both her and Violet came to their senses the bedroom was empty, "looks like we are both in trouble again Jess?"

Violet then said as she rubbed her head, "Ouch, I never knew that my mum was like that, looks like we have both got to get the Mask back and quick Violet, otherwise my dad could get hurt?"

They both then made their way out of the apartment and towards Jessica's car, one way or another Jessica would get the Mask back.

 **Back at Edge City Prison**

It was getting to lights out at Edge City prison and Lisa was getting ready to go to sleep when all of a sudden her cell door opened, "get in there with her scrum," shouted a guard.

Lisa couldn't believe what she was seeing in the same cell stand in front of her was the blue haired woman.

The woman then spoke, "Lisa Roberts?" She said smiling.

Lisa took her time, "yes and you are?"

The woman stood in front of her, "please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Doctor Chronos and I know about you, The Mask and I want to help you."

Lisa looked shocked and puzzled, "why would you want to help me?"

Doctor Chronos started laughing, "Because my dear, I want the Mask's powers myself and I know that you do too, so are you going to accept my help or what?"

Lisa looked at her and started to smile, "what choice do I have?"

Make sure to Review, Favorite, or Follow


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember to Review, Follow, or Favorite this…..**

Jessica and Violet were in the car, as they were getting their seat belts on Violet turned the radio on.

"There have been strange reports coming in from you listeners about a mini twister making its way down town." The report said laughing.

Jessica looked at Violet as she started the car engine, "that sound like mum, but where the hell is she going and why?"

Violet gave her a cold look, "Jess, you know that there's nothing down town, apart from the hotels, hey didn't you parents say that they wanted to stay in one of the hotel before we put them up?"

Jessica smiled, "yes they did Violet, nice going we will have the Mask back in no time at all."

Starting the car they both made their way to down town Edge City.

 **DownTown Edge City**

 **Jennifer Mask** carried James up a flight of stairs, they had just booked into one of the hotels called the Last Resort, as she was carrying him James tried to get away but he could her grip was as strong as steel.

Finally she stopped as open the door to their room, once the door had been open Jennifer threw her husband onto a very large king sized bed, he landed on the bed softly as she came closer.

She then untied the band keeping her pony tail and let her blonde hair fall lose, she then started spinning into the mini twister again, once that was finished she was wearing a blue bra and pants.

"Oh James," she said as she landed on top of the bed next to him and forced herself onto him, "I feel naughty tonight, do you?"

James didn't really feel comfortable doing this with her, her large green head put him off. "Listen darling," he said as she came in for a kiss "I think tha-," before he could say any more she started to kiss him.

As she was doing this James tried to pull away but she was too strong, this was due to the power of the Mask. Jennifer let her new hair style wave all over the place, after what seemed like a lifetime Jennifer and James stopped.

Jennifer Mask looked into her husband's eyes and smiled at him showing him her teeth.

James turned away in disgust, she then made a grab for him but this time he was quick, jumping off the bed he made a mad dash for the door.

"Come back here James, my hubby wobby," James didn't bother looking back as he ran down the stairs and out of the hotel; it was still raining and thundering outside.

As he made his way out James felt his clothes getting wet, "anything is better than being with her," he thought to himself as he made his way to a cab stand, just as he was making his way to the stand he saw Jennifer standing in the outside the doorway of the hotel.

She was now fully dressed, her long blonde hair was wet and her makeup was running down her green face, her large blue eyes had just noticed him James was now in trouble.

 **Back at Edge City Prison**

Lisa was interested by what Doctor Chronos had told her, according to her she could predict time and when events could transpire. She predicted that she and Lisa would meet in the very same cell; she also predicted that in the morning there would be a riot in the prison allowing both women to escape.

Doctor Chronos looked at Lisa and smiled, "once we both escape tomorrow we will head for my lab, there I have built a time machine to allow me to travel back and forth thought time."

Lisa looked at her puzzled, "how will this help me to extract my revenge?"

Doctor Chronos started laughing, "Lisa my dear, you want the Mask do you not? This is your chance; you can acquire the Mask in the past and kill your cousin at the Mask time. When you return to the present they will be two Masks, one for you and one for me, then we will both get what we want."

Lisa smiled evilly, "I will enjoy killing that bitch Jessica just as much as I enjoyed killing that reporter bitch Brandt." Both of them started laughing as the plans came closer to completion.

Lisa then laid down on the bottom bunk and went to sleep, she couldn't wait until the next morning.

 **Outside the Last Resort Hotel**

James was hurt as he could felt Jennifer grabbing him around his shirt.

"You are a bad man for leaving," she told him as she dragged him back into the hotel, "when we get back to our room, hubby I'm going to spank you silly."

Before she got inside however she noticed a car pulling up, it was Violet and Jessica.

"Look Jessica, Violet shouted, isn't that you mom and dad?"

Jessica pointed a finger, "mum, keep still please."

Jennifer looked at her daughter and starting smiling. "My dear Jessica, your father and I want to be alone for a while, he has been such a naughty boy but leaving me on my own."

"Mum," Jessica said as she was trying to stall her, "I think that you looked really good without the mask, why do you need it?"

Jennifer Mask stood still for a moment as she began to think, "Your father likes my new makeover, and he thinks that I look sexy."

Jessica could see her dad's face as she said that, it was a look of both shock and disgust.

"Jenny," James then said as he made himself look at her, "I loved you before you wore that bloody ugly mask; you're not the same woman that I used to love but someone else."

Jennifer then looked at James and her blue eyes were full of tears that started to stream down her green face, "you bastard," she said angrily, "consider this a break up now my hubby wobby, or should I say former hubby wobby?"

Jessica, Violet and James were shocked at what Jennifer Mask had just said; it was now clear to everyone what needed to be done, The Mask had to be pulled off her face.

As Jennifer Mask was about to walk away Jessica shout at her, "mum, wait there for a minute."

Jennifer Mask stopped and turned to face her daughter, "why, are you going to insult me like your father has just done?"

Jessica smiled at her, "no mum, I think that you look hot with the Mask on. Just wait there for a second I'll just go and get the camera from my car."

As she was going near to the car Violet held her hand out to stop her, "what are you thinking Jess? If you complement her too much you'll never get the Mask off her face."

Jessica smiled at Violet, "I want to stall her Violet, so that you or dad can hold her and I'll be able to get the mask off her face."

Violet nodded in agreement and allowed her to go to her car to get the camera out, it took only a few seconds for Jessica to get the equipment, when she has finished she had got a large tripod, a large camera lens, a flash gun and a cannon SLR Digital camera.

Going inside the hotel she set up the camera and the tripod in the same room that her mother and father had been using, Violet and James were hiding, "Mum, just stand there for a minute please," Jessica told her, as soon as Jennifer stood where Jessica wanted here she began to use the camera to take shoots of her mother.

As she posed for one of her shots Jennifer striped of to her bra and pants, they were a dark blue color which complemented her green face.

As she was posing, Violet came up from behind and grabbed her waist, Jessica then stopped with the camera and made a grab for The Mask, "what are you doing Jessica?"

Jennifer started to struggle but it was no use Jessica's grip was far too strong, it took a good while but finally The Mask came loose and Jennifer was back to normal.

Jessica found herself on the floor holding the mask, she looked at it as she held it up. Violet then held her mother as she passed out, coming over to her Violet helped her off the floor.

"I think that it's time that we made our way back home, don't you Jessica?"

Jessica looked at her and smiled, as they made their way back down the stair James was waiting for them and from the look of his face he was not happy, "this is the last time Jessica, the last time me and your mother will ever visit you."

Jessica looked down to the ground as her father continued, "that thing that you have in your hand turned your mother into something that I don't even want to remember about, since we are booked into this hotel we are staying at this hotel not your apartment."

Jessica then tried to hug her father but he pushed her away, "Leave now Jessica," Jessica then walked to her car with the camera equipment the Mask and Violet saying nothing, when they both got into the car Jessica started crying.

"Jess," Violet said softly, "that wasn't your fault, it was just one of those things."

Jessica looked at her friend and stopped crying. "Your right Violet, but I think that I should have kept more of a closer eye on the mask?"

Jessica then started the car up and made the journey back to her apartment, she was glad that it was over for now.

 **At Jessica's Apartment**

It was late when Jessica and Violet made their way back at the apartment, they both climbed out of the car and head straight for the apartment, the first thing that Jessica wanted to do was too put herself to bed.

As Violet was unlocking the door Jessica noticed that she had the Mask in her hand, once Violet opened the door Jessica and her stepped inside.

"Violet," Jessica then said "I'm off to bed, I see you in the morning babe."

Violet looked at her, "OK Jess, have a great night," Jessica then threw her arms around Violet and then went into her bedroom closing the door behind her.

Before she got into bed she laid the Mask down on a small tablet next to her bed, she also took off her glasses and put then next to the mask. She then stripped naked and put on a blue night gown and got into bed.

In the night she had dream of a voice coming from within the mask, "wear me, wear me," it whispered, "wear me and I will give you what you want."

She then shot up out of bed sweating, she drew open the curtains to find that it was still dark outside, switching on a lamp beside her bed she put her glasses back on and looked at her clock. It flashed 5:00 am; she then looked at the tablet beside her bed and looked at the mask.

"There cannot be a voice coming from within that thing, it's not possible?" She said to herself as she studded the Mask closely, "it will have to wait till there is light," she thought to herself as she put the artifact down and switched the light off.

As she was getting back into bed she thought about Peggy, "the Mask can grant the person who wears it what their heart desires most," throwing back the covers she took the Mask and placed it over her face.

There was a bright flash of green light as the Mask lacked onto her face, its brown wooden surface began to melt and change green, Jennifer began to scream but nothing came out of her mouth. Then her whole body was consumed into a mini twister, once the twister had died Jessica's transformation was complete.

Like with all wears of the Mask her head was bright green in color, her hair color was the same a light brown but longer, she was now wearing a purple colored evening dress that exposed her boobs. She was also wearing a pair of purple elbow length opera gloves and a pair of matching high heeled shoes.

Pulling a mirror from out of nowhere Jessica looked at herself, she now was wearing purple eye makeup and lipstick.

"Smokin'," she said in a New York accent. As she raced to the door she said to herself, "time to get this babe famous," she then left her apartment and rushed toward where her car was parked.

 **At The Prison**

As morning drew near, Lisa woke up to find nothing but chaos, all around her there was carnage as both prisoners and guards were hitting each other with what weapons that they could find, as Lisa made her way out of her cell she could hear a voice.

"Lisa darling over here," she turned and found Doctor Chonos waiting for her on the upper floor.

Climbing up to meet her Lisa looked at her, "how are we escaping or didn't you foresee that?"

Chonos started to laugh, "By the roof, darling by helicopter," she then noticed a ladder and before she said anything Chonos started to climb.

Seeing her do this Lisa followed unsure about where she would end up, as soon as she reached the top she found herself on the prison's roof. Like Chonos had said also there was a helicopter, as she made her way inside she had a surprise, sitting at the controls wearing a brown leather jacket, leather trousers and a pilot's helmet was her mother.

Next Chapter: **Jessica Mask** has come out to play, while **Chronos & Lisa** left their Prison Stay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Outside the Apartment**

It was still dark as **Jessica Mask** was making her way to her car, the high heels that she was wearing made a clicking sound on the tarmac as she walked, and as she got near the car door she opened it with a purple gloved hand.

As she climbed in she noticed a mobile phone sitting in the front seat of the car, picking it up she went though it until she found the phones camera setting, holding the phone up and smiling she started to take some selfies of herself.

After doing this for a few minutes she started the car's engine and raced away from the apartment, "next stop," she said to herself, "Edge City Audition House, from there I will become famous."

 **Back at the Apartment**

It was earlier in the morning and Violet couldn't get herself to sleep, she was thinking about what had happened with Jessica's parents; especially her mother.

Violet threw the covers off her body and got out of her bed, she was wearing a pink sleeping gown, she then threw open the blue curtains that hung over the window in her room and went over to the large wardrobe.

Opening the wardrobe she pulled out a emerald colored dressing gown, putting it on she made her way out of her room and towards Jessica's, "Jess is everything OK babe?"

She asked as she started knocking on the door, "look Jess, I couldn't sleep and I was thinking about what happened with your mom last night, I think that maybe we should get rid of the Mask for good before it does any more damage?"

Knock at the door again Violet grew angry, "hey, are you listening Jess!? Look if you don't answer me then I am coming in, I'll give you till the count of five, one, two, three, four five, right that's it I'm coming."

As she entered Jessica's bedroom she noticed that it was a mess, there were things lying around on the floor and furniture that had been turned over, Violet was careful where she stepped as she did not want to step on anything that could be broken, as she made her way towards Jessica's bed she heard a snap, "oh God no."

Looking down Violet could see the black famed glasses that Jessica all wore were broken in two, also there was no sign of her at all in the bedroom, and panicking Violet franticly searched the apartment. Looking all over Violet then realized something terrible.

"Oh no Jessica, you didn't did you, you haven't worn the Mask?"

 **Somewhere Around Edge City**

The sun was rising over Edge City and it was coming to 8:00 am as Jessica was making her way in the car to the audition, it was a bright chill Saturday November morning.

In the car whist she was driving Jessica Mask was wearing a pair of purple framed black sunglasses as well as a purple colored leopard skin coat. Listening to Crazy Crazy Nights by KISS she began to sing along,

"People try to take my soul away,  
but I don't hear the rap that they all say  
They try to tell us we don't belong,  
that's alright, we're millions strong  
This is my music, it makes me proud,  
these are my people and this is my crowd  
These are crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy nights  
These are crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy nights  
Sometimes days are so hard to survive,  
a million ways to bury you alive  
The sun goes down like a bad bad dream  
You're wound up tight, gotta let off steam  
They say they can break you again and again,  
if life is a radio, turn up to ten  
These are crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy nights  
These are crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy nights.  
And they try to tell us that we don't belong  
But that's alright, we're millions strong  
You are my people, you are my crowd,  
this is our music, we love it loud  
Yeah, and nobody's gonna change me,  
'cos that's who I am."

She then stopped as the song ended, looking at herself in the car's mirror she smiled, "I'm finally on my way to fame as a pop star."

 **Meanwhile at the Apartment**

Violet was in a panic she was so worried about Jessica, to help herself calm down she went into the living room, "a bit of television will help, yeah that always helps?" she said to herself as she made her way towards the TV and switched it on.

Nothing exciting was on Violet grew bored as she changed the channel to the News, whist watching it she noticed the headline, "prison riot at Edge City Prison, so many prisoners hurt and a hundred guard killed as a riot broke out.

It was unknown what the cause was but one prisoner managed to escape," a photo of a young woman with lightly colored long brown hair was shown on screen and Violet nearly shot up out of her seat, "prisoner Lisa Roberts in prison for murder escaped in the earlier hours this morning, be advised she is armed and dangerous don't not approached her if you see her."

Violet turned the television off, "oh God, first Jessica wearing the Mask now this, please let this just be a bad dream?"

As she was saying this to herself her mobile phone message rang, Violet picked it up off the side and was shocked about what she saw, on her phone screen there was were five photos of a green faced young woman in her twenties.

Her hair was dark brown in color, she was wearing purple colored makeup and a purple colored evening dress, Violet knew who she was, "Jessica," she shouted.

 **Edge City Audition House**

Jessica Mask had made it now to the Audition House, as she was driving along the road to find somewhere to park her car she noticed the line of people, the audition house was an ugly grey colored building on the over side of the city, at the main entrance there were two door men, One of them was a black colored man with thick heavy arms, the other was a pale skinned man with tattoos, there must have been fifty or more people in line?

Jessica then parked her car around the corner and got out, since the sun wasn't out any more Jessica had taken off her sunglasses and the purple leopard skin coat, as she was walking over to the Audition she hadn't noticed a young black woman walking behind her.

Jessica Mask nearly tripped over as she ran toward the line for the audition, "quick," she said to herself as she was running, "don't want to fall behind or be a loser now do I?"

She then made it, as she stood in line she felt a small tap on her shoulder, turning she saw a young black woman. The woman hair was in a bob cut it was black, she was wearing a white tank top with a pair of blue jeans, she was also wearing a brown colored leather jacket she smiled and laugh as she saw Jessica.

"Oh my God sugar," she said try to keep herself from laughing, "What are you doing here in that outfit, shouldn't you be at the proms or something?"

Jessica said nothing as she carried on waiting, an hour went by and the line grew smaller Jessica saw that she was at the half way point, as she waited she could feel another tap coming from behind her.

Looking back she noticed that it was the same girl, she was smiling at her again only this time it was more evil, "I'm here for the auditions, looking at you I would say that you are at the wrong place you green headed freak!"

Jessica could feel her blood boiling, looking at her she lost her temper, "listen you," she said in a New York accent, "I intend to beat you, understand?"

As she was saying this the line started moving again, Jessica found herself in front, "ha ha, what's the matter loser, are you afraid?"

The girl behind grew angry, "I'm not a loser, you green faced freak, my name is **Trisha** and one day I'll be number one."

Before Jessica could say anything else one of the doorman shouted, "next," Jessica then made her way passed both door men and passed the doors and into a corridor, she then made her way left into a room full of judges.

"Welcome," one of the judges said who was standing, "I'm Steven Powell, and you are?"

Jessica bowed her head, "call me Miss Green," she said in a polite voice.

Steven and the rest of the judges were shocked but impressed, "very well," he said in an posh London accent, "what are you going to perform for us?"

Jessica looked at him and smiled showing her white teeth, "for you babe, I am going to perform A Moment Like This," At that moment she started to sing,

"What if I told you  
It was all meant to be  
Would you believe me?  
Would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling  
That we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you that love has come here & now

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Ohh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

Everything changes, but beauty remains  
Something's so tender  
I can't explain  
Ohh well I may be dreaming  
But till I awake  
Can't we make this dream last forever  
And I cherish all the love that we shared

Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will  
Catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this"

She then stopped as she saw all of the judges were in tears. Steven come up to her, "darling," he said to her as he grabbed her gloved hand, I'm pleased to say that you are going to the finals, well done."

Jessica then threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek, "thank you babe," she said as she ran out of the building, watching from her backstage with jealous eyes was Trisha.

Jessica couldn't believe it, she had gotten thought the audition, she was excited and happy as she ran out the audition building so much so that she didn't see the young man in front of her.

Suddenly they both dumped into one another and the young man went flying.

"Hey," he said as he picked himself off the floor, "why don't you watch where you are going girly?"

Jessica looked at him smiling, as she looked at him he reminded her of Shawn, he had dark brown hair, brown eyes but his skin tone was lighter.

He also wore a pair of brown framed glasses, "sorry babe," Jessica said as she offered him her gloved hand and helped him up, "I'm in a bit of a hurry."

The young man smiled at her as he looked at her, "wow," he said as he looked at her.

"Baby," he said as he got back onto his feet, "you're the one who got through to the final, Miss Green?"

Jessica laugh, "Please babe, call me Jessie?"

The Young man smiled back, "oh OK then Jessie, my names **Ryan Strong**."

"Ryan?" Jessica said as she came closer to him, "That is a lovely name for such a lovely young man."

As she came closer to him she began kissing him passionately, they did this for ten whole minutes, when she stopped Ryan looked at her.

"Jessie, would it be possible if I could have your number please?"

Jessica smiled at him showing her perfect teeth, "oh course you can babe, here I'll give it to you now," taking her gloved hand and shoving it down the opening of her dress where her boobs were exposed she took out a card with her number on.

Ryan took it and before she went gave her a kiss on her cheek; "see you later handsome," she said as she rushed off outside.

 **Outside the Audtion House**

Once Jessica Mask was outside, she rushed around the corner only to dump into someone else, this other person again was male but far bigger and older that Ryan.

He was wearing a black and grey suit, "Miss Green?" he said in a south London accent.

"That's me," Jessica then said excitedly, the man smiled at her, "congratulations on getting thought Miss Green.

My name is John Wood and I want to offer you a contract."

Jessica looked at him, "a contract really?"

John laugh, "yes, I'm serious a ten year contract in the pop business, are you willing to accept it?"

Jessica looked at him, "yes I am babe."

"Excellent please follow me?"

They then went down to the street to a limo that was parked right outside the audition room, John opened the door for her and they both went inside, it took them five minutes to arrived at their destination.

As they got out Jessica could see that standing in front of her was the Edge City Recording Studio.

Both her and John went inside, there inside was a large studio full of recording equipment, John sat her down at his desk and asked her to wait, a minute later he came back hold a piece of paper.

"Here it is babe," he said smiling, "your contract all you have to do is sign and your famous."

Jessica printed her name and signed, she then got ready for her first session, spinning around in a mini twister she got rid of her purple dress and gloves and put on a leopard skin dress and matching gloves, she then decided to go back to her blonde look.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edge City Recording Studio**

Jessica smiled at the reflection of herself as she held up a mirror, "oh babe," she said to herself, "you look smokin hot."

Going to a chair that had been placed in the middle of the room she sat down and crossed her legs, two feet away from her and the chair was a video camera.

Looking at it Jessica started waving her hand and blowing kisses, "to all my fans out there," she said in a sexy voice, "this is for all you hunks."

She then got up out of the chair and started singing, "you want me baby, I want you, you lead me home, so why do we make love tonight? Oh come on babe I don't really bite, I just wanna make love to you tonight."

As she was singing this, she started to strip off slowly, first she took off her shoes, then sitting back down on the chair came off the tights, she slowly pulled off one of her gloves, next the other one came off.

She then playful threw both of them at the camera, next came her dress, undoing the clips that held it in place across her body she let it fall, now Jessica was wearing nothing it at she was completely naked.

Her large pair of boobs bounced around as she danced, John who had been watching her do this was completely shocked at what he had seen.

Coming out for the recording studio he looked mad. "Miss Green," he barked, "this is a family business, not an adult strip show."

Jessica covered her boobs with one of her arms and laugh. "My fans want this babe, so I'm giving it to them."

 **Violet's and Jessica Apartment**

Back at the apartment Violet was still in shock.

She found it difficult that Lisa was out of prison and too make things worse Jessica had the Mask on.

To help herself she went onto her laptop to see if she could find anything that would be able to help her find her friend.

At that moment whist she was on Youtube, a video popped up. "Green headed winner does a strip tease," as she was watching she grew disgusted by it, "right," she thought to herself.

"I'm going to do something about this; the Mask is going to get away with this?"

She angrily left the apartment, slammed the door and locked it and got into her car making her way to the recording studio.

 **Edge City Recording Studio**

John now had changed his mind, since Jessica had stripped off in her video they had over a million hits, at the moment Jessica was sitting back down on the chair in the centre of the room.

She was wearing a white dressing gown with nothing else on underneath.

"Right we ready to roll again," John said as he smiled at her, "whenever you are ready Miss Green we will start?"

Jessica sat back up and untied the gown, as she was going this the door busted open and in walked Violet.

"I've been looking for you all day, you have me worried sick," she angrily approached Jessica pointing her finger at her.

John was not happy either. "Excuse me young lady, we are about to do a video here and-"

Violet cut him off, "get lost pervert, that isn't a music video, it's just a porno movie."

John backed off and ran cause he hated when women were aggressive; only Jessica and Violet were left.

Violet then went on the attack was Jessica again, this time she made a grab for her face.

"Babe, no not my face," it was too late Violet had her hands around the Mask.

As she pulled it from around Jessica face she could feel it loosening, suddenly it came off, sitting in front of her was Jessica back to her old self and dressed now like she had been before she had worn the Mask Jessica then looked up at Violet.

"Violet is that you?" Violet sat down beside her.

"Yes it's me Jess, it's Violet," Jessica's head was lowered as if to say that she felt ashamed about what she had done.

"Look let's get back to the apartment Jess, I've got some bad news to tell you on the way we can get rid of this thing?"

As she held the Mask in her hand Jessica snatched it off her, "Jess," she said angrily, "what the hell are you doing!?

Jessica looked at her and smiled, "look I don't know why Violet," she said in a soft voice, "but wearing the Mask made me feel so alive?"

Violet gave her a puzzled look, then helped her up off the floor, both women then walked out of the studio and back to the car, Jessica put the Mask inside her jacket, "I'll be wearing you again later," she told herself.

 **In Edge City**

It was getting late as the helicopter made its way towards a large skyscraper, Lisa was getting bored of just sitting, she was still wearing her prison uniform, and suddenly the helicopter began to descend.

As it landed there was a sharp thud, "landing complete out you go Lisa," her mother said as she removed her helmet revealing her long red hair.

It reminded Lisa of Peggy Brandt's hair but her mother's was more like fire, they both got out waiting for them on the top of the heliport was Doctor Chronos.

As Lisa and her mother Katherine got out of the helicopter they both met up with Doctor Chronos, they both followed her down a flight of stairs that brought them down toward her lab.

Inside the lab there were many strange machines one caught Lisa eye, it was like a large egg timer at the bottom there was a small hole big enough for a few people to fit thought.

Doctor Chronos looked at Lisa and smiled at her, "I see that you are interested in that machine over there eh Lisa?"

Lisa nodded in response, "I am yes," Katherine joined "tell us what it is please Doctor?" The mole on the right side of her mouth looked bigger than it had ever done, "certainly ladies, that great machine is my time travelling device, you can travel to any period in History."

Lisa and her mother smiled evilly, "sounds good," Lisa then said, "does it work?"

Katherine asked, "No," Chronos said sharply, "in order for this beautiful piece of equipment to work it needs a power source."

"What could power something as big as that?" Lisa asked puzzled.

Doctor Chronos gave her a cold stare, "the red diamond," she said showing them both a picture.

The gem looked like any other diamond expect it was a blood red color and was glowing.

Doctor Chronos continued, "at the moment ladies the diamond is on display at the Edge City museum, I want you to steal it for me?"

Lisa couldn't believe what she was hearing, "you broke me out of prison just so I could be your lackey, forget this shit Chronos, come on mother we're leaving."

As Lisa was about to leave Katherine took her arm and pulled her back, "Lisa," she said to her daughter, "Doctor Chronos has an offer for us both."

Chronos smiled at both women, "I have heard about you Lisa, those three years ago how you killed Stanley Ipkiss's reporter friend, how you murdered your cousin's boyfriend and how you want The Mask and it's powers."

Lisa turned towards her, "my cousin is nothing but a bitch, her and her entire family is nothing."

Chronos laughed, "Katherine you have raised a fine one there, such pure hate," turning to Katherine.

Chronos continued. "Katherine, did you know that your sister and her husband are staying in Edge City?"

Katherine's eye flared up, "Jennifer," she hissed, Chronos could see that she angrier her.

Turning towards Lisa she said, "If you help me to get that diamond, I will help you to get your cousin and her family, do we have a deal?"

As she offered her hand to Lisa, her mother put her hand on her shoulder, "Lisa we need Doctor Chronos help and we both owe her this after what she has done for us."

"Alright," Lisa then said as she took her hand and started shaking it, "I'm in."

Chronos smiled, "excellent I'm please that you are Lisa, now go!"

Lisa and her mother then went disappearing up the stairs, as they made their way to the helicopter.

Lisa turned to her mother, and Katherine had an evil smile spread across her lips. "She's not going to get that diamond Lisa; we are."

Lisa turned in surprise, "but mum," she said.

"No, don't say another word, we are going to get that diamond and then we are going to pay my big sister a visit."

Lisa smiled, "that will force that slag Jessica out and then I can have my revenge."

Will Jessica wear The Mask again

Will Lisa & Katherine double cross Chronos or will it be the other way around.


	5. Chapter 5

**Outside at Edge City Park**

Jessica was out at the moment in Edge City Park reporting on a concert; ever since she had worn the Mask she had decided that she wanted to change a few things with her appearance.

It had been three weeks ago, she now always wore her dark brown hair long and she wore contact lens instead of her glasses.

At the moment whist reporting at the concert, she was wearing a white tank top, she also was wearing a pair of black leather trousers and a pair of high heeled black boots and a pair of black sunglasses; at the right hand side of her was the film crew.

"Jessica," shouted the cameraman, "you're looking hot in that entire leather babe, are you ready?"

Jessica looked at him and then looked at the camera, "Good morning, this is Jessica Morgan reporting for Edge City News, we here live in Edge City park for the Heavy Metal Band's STINGS concert."

She then looked into the camera and stuck her tongue out at it. "Let me tell ya, they're bloody awesome," the camera man then gave her a hard look.

"This is Jessica Morgan for Edge City News, Rockin out."

"That's a rap Jessica," the camera man said as he came over to her, "is anything wrong? You have been acting really strange lately."

Jessica removed the sunglasses and looked at him smiling, "I'm alright John it's nothing, and I'm just going thought a bit of a rough patch at the moment."

John smiled at her giving her a quick hug, "hey chin up, things will improve you'll see."

John was about the same age as her, he was tall about six foot six, his skin was black and he wore his hair long in dreadlocks.

Like her he was single and had been living with a flat mate for two years, Jessica and him had been working together for two years, since that time they had both developed feeling towards each other.

Jessica put her sunglasses back on and leaded over to John, she gave him a kiss on his cheek, "thank you John," she said in a soft voice, and John looked at her.

He smiled at her again, "no problem Jess, anytime that you need to talk you know where to find me."

Jessica then went to her car and started the journey back home Violet would be interested to know what was happening.

Ever since she had worn the Mask Violet had been a bit funny with her, as she started the car's engine up Jessica started to think about John and maybe a relationship?

As she was thinking about this the mobile phone in her pocket rang, as she picked it up she didn't check the number, "Hello," she said in a low voice.

"Hello baby," the voice was male.

"Who is this?" Jessica asked angrily.

"Oh sorry," the voice said, "I think that I must have the wrong number, I wanted to speak to Jessie?"

My name is Jessica, not Jessie."

"Is that so?" The man on the another line asked.

"I was given your number by a young woman with a green head who was wearing a purple dress."

Jessica then remembered as memories came flooding back, "Ryan, is your name Ryan?"

Ryan started laughing, "it is how do you know my name?"

Jessica laughs herself, "Let's just say I get around, could we meet?"

The phone went silent for a moment, "Sure," he said, "Shall we go for a coffee?"

Jessica really liked the sound of that idea "yeah please, I'm meet you in town tomorrow at two o clock if that OK?"

Ryan sounded pleased, "yes that's sounds awesome, see you tomorrow."

As she put the phone down Jessica thought to herself should she go as her normal self or the Mask?

Jessica couldn't believe that her luck was changing, she was going to do out with a man tomorrow afternoon, it was getting to the end of November now and the dark nights were drawing in.

As the sun was setting in the sky Jessica took off her sunglasses and turned her car radio on.

"Latest News updates," the presenter said. "The heavy metal rock band STING performed live today in concert in our very own Edge City Park, also has anyone been on YouTube recently?"

Jessica listened as the presenter went on, "there has been an outcry for people all over the world to get this banned, music video called I Just Wanna Make Love To You Tonight, in this very video singer who has a green head by the way, starts stripping off and dancing and sh-."

Before she could listen to anymore Jessica switch the radio off, "oh God that was me," she said to herself as she carried on driving.

 **At The Apartment**

Pretty soon she got back to the apartment, as she was getting out of her car she heard someone calling out her name.

"Hey Jessica," Jessica turned and saw Violet running up to her.

"Look I'm sorry that I haven't see eye to eye with you Jess, I've just been worried,"

Jessica looked at her "Worried Violet, about what?"

Violet gave her a puzzled look, "Lisa, Jess have you forgotten about your psycho cousin?"

She gave her another look this time a look of worry, "and let's not forget the Mask, ever since you wore that thing your becoming more and more like my old friend Stanley with it total obsessed by it."

Jessica couldn't believe what she heard, "me obsessed by the mask? Violet don't be stupid," Violet looked at her friend again.

"I'm just saying that's all Jess, the Mask is trouble, look where it got Peggy very soon you could end up dead and I don't want that."

Jessica had enough now and just walked away, she hated when her and Violet fought, maybe Violet did have a point maybe she was thinking about the Mask too much?

As Jessica was going thought the door to her apartment she could hear her mobile ringing again.

"Hi babe," she said in a flirty voice, "I was going to phone you back but I've been so busy and" she realized that the person on the other end of the phone line was not Ryan.

"Who the hell is this?" she said sharply.

"Hello, dear cousin did you miss me?" Jessica froze.

"Lisa, it can't be?"

"Oh it's me alright Jess," Lisa said in an evil voice, "I'm just phoning you to tell you that I'm going to have my revenge soon on both you and your family and there is nothing that you are that other slag can do to stop me."

Jessica was about to say something back to her but the line went dead, "that evil bitch," Jessica then said out load to herself, "maybe Violet was right about her, maybe I should start worrying?"

 **Somewhere in Edge City**

At that moment on the other side of Edge City Lisa with her mother Katherine; travelling in a black BMW, she was wearing a black leather jacket, a grey shirt, a pair of blue grey jeans and a pair of black sunglasses.

"That went well," she said to her mother as she winds her window down to let a bit of air into the car.

Katherine down at a gun that she was loading, "what is your plan Lisa?" She asked coldly.

"Mum, we both went thought the plan together, we both force your sister and her useless husband into this car and hold them for ransom, then we get Jessica to steal that diamond for us.

She'll then expose herself as the Mask and that way we will both get what we want." Both women then started laughing evilly as their car headed towards downtown Edge City and onto the hotels.


	6. Chapter 6

**At Violent & Jessica's Apartment**

Jessica was in the bathroom in her apartment getting ready for her date with Ryan, she had made the decision that she would not wear the mask at all.

Ryan would have to see her as a normal human being. As she was doing her makeup she had a strange feeling about something, she haven't heard anything from her apparent in a good while.

"I wonder if they are alright?" She said to herself as she was putting some pink lipstick, she then go out a pink eye shadow pencil and when over her eyelids with it.

When she got out of the bathroom she went over to her wardrobe and got out a pink mini dress, putting on she then looked at herself in a wall mirror.

As she was doing this Violet came in, Jessica didn't bother speaking to her only thing that they did was fight.

"Jessica," Violet said.

"I'm sorry." Jessica looked at her and continued with what she was doing.

"I really care about you Jess we are more than just friends you've like a sister to me," Jessica who was now putting on some pink nail polish looked up at her.

"Look Violet I know that you care about me and all that but there is no need to worry about me.

Lisa won't dare to do anything against us now if she does then she be going back to prison." Violet then smiled at her and gave her a comforting look, "I guess that you are right Jess, Lisa is nothing more than a coward?"

She then looked at her dress, "nice dress Jess where are you headed and who are you seeing?"

Jessica smiled at her, "I'm off out for a date, as for who I'm seeing this guy that I met whist I was wearing the Mask."

Violet gave her another worried look, "look try and be careful Jess for all you know this guy might know of the Mask and he might take it for himself?"

Jessica smiled, "look stop worrying OK Violet, everything will be fine OK."

She then got a pink hat out of her wardrobe and went out of the apartment in a huff, as she was walking towards her car she thought about Peggy and how she had been with her.

Violet was getting to be a nasty bitch. She then climbed into her car and started the engine up.

 **Edge City Center**

It 1:45pm as she was waiting in Edge Cities center for Ryan, she was about to lose hope and walk by to her car when she saw him.

He was wearing a black and white suit with a red tie, as she saw her he came running. "Hi babe, I'm sorry that I'm late, wow you look hot."

Jessica smiled as her face turn red.

"Hey," Ryan said to her, "does your face turn green as well?"

As he said these they both started laughing, they then went to the Edge City Coffee Bar; Jessica ordered a large latte and Ryan order an espresso.

As they both sat down Jessica put one of her arms over Ryan's waist, "may I ask you something please?"

Ryan said, "Course you can darling," Ryan looked into Jessica dark brown eyes, "why was your head green the first time you met me?"

Jessica had to think careful about what she told him, "I was wearing the Mask Ryan."

Ryan looked at her puzzled, "you green headed and that was a mask that you wearing?"

Jessica nodded, "it's called the Mask of Loki; anyone who wears it will get what their heart desires most but at a cost."

She looked at him and put her hand on his face, suddenly she started kissing him passionately, as they kissed she thought of her ex boyfriend Shawn and how he had let her down, and she then stopped.

Ryan looked at her, he was breathing hard, Jessica could feel her heart racing, "are you alright Ryan darling?" she asked, Ryan looked at her smiling, "never been better baby."

Jessica then looked at her watch, "oh my God its 4:00 I told Violet that I would be home."

As she was going Ryan grabbed her hand, "baby," he said, "would it be possible if I could see you again?"

Jessica looked at him and smiled, "of course it would, I would love to see you again my Ryan."

Before she could say another would he asked her another question, "when we do see each other again, could you bring The Mask?"

Jessica this time didn't say anything else to him she just kissed him and walked out of the coffee shop.

Ryan just sat back in his chair relaxing, he was so relaxed that he didn't that another female had sat down in the chair that Jessica had been using, this girls hair color was black and cut into a bob, her skin was black.

She was wearing a white colored shirt with a brown leather jacket; she also wore a pair of blue jeans and a pair of brown boots.

"Hi babe," she said in a hard voice.

"Did you miss me?" Ryan looked at the girl, "Trisha, you just missed the fun, I have just been talking with our green head friend and she was telling about something that I think that you would be interested in?"

Trisha put her hand on his chest, "Tell me about this babe, I wanna know more?"

 **Outside the Edge City Center**

Jessica was pleased how her date had gone with Ryan, but as she was making her way back to her car she couldn't help but wonder why was he so interesting in the Mask?

Putting that question aside she climbed into the driver's seat and began the drive back to the apartment, as she made her way back to park her car, she noticed four police car outside the block.

 **Outside of the Apartment**

Parking her car on the side she made her way thought to her apartment, inside she found Violet and a young female police officer waiting for her.

Violet got up from where she was sitting and went into the kitchen, the young police officer was in her twenties, and she had medium long black hair and pale skin, seeing Jessica she got up.

"Miss Jessica Morgan?"She ask in a calm and caring voice.

Jessica was nervous as she answered, "yes."

The young officer continued, "my name is Officer Liz Hudson, I'm afraid that I have got some bad news for you."

Jessica felt afraid, "why have I done anything wrong?" Liz held her hand.

"We found your father two day ago, he's dead we are treating it as a murder investigation."

Jessica fell silent and started crying, Liz put her arm around her to try and comfort her, she then stopped, "do you have any suspects yet anyone in custody?"

Liz shook her head, "we don't as of yet Miss Morgan, but we have an idea of who committed this awful crime."

Jessica then had an awful feeling the pit of her stomach, "Lisa Roberts." Liz looks at her puzzled, "yes she is on our most wanted list but how do you know of her?"

Jessica look at Liz and became angry slamming her fist down on a table that we near to her,

"I know her because I'm her cousin and I know that she would do something like this, what about my mother was she there and is she alright?"

Liz looked at her again, "no we couldn't find anyone else only your father's body that's means that your mother must have either fled the scene, or was taken by someone."

Jessica then again looked at Liz her eye were getting wet with tears, "what do you mean kidnapped?"

Liz again put her arm around her to help to keep her calm, "yes we are looking into that as well, and we will need your help on this if we are to catch Lisa again?"

Liz then got up from where she was sitting and handed a card to Jessica, "my card, Jessica just in case your need to get in touch with me?"

She then left and headed outside, Jessica felt so low now, so she go up and went into the kitchen there Violet was waiting for her.

As soon as she came though Violet threw her arms around her, "Jess, I am so sorry about what happened to your father, he was such a nice man."

Jessica looked at her, wiping her tears away her sorrow turning now into anger, "I'm going to make that bitch Lisa pay Violet, just you wait I'll make her pay."

Violet dropped what she was doing, "don't turn into someone else Jess because of what's happened."

Jessica looked at her, "the police know about Lisa and they aren't doing enough, but I know of something that will spur them into action: The Mask."

Violet look at her and her face grew worried, "listen Jessica don't use the mask to solve your problems, and you need to focus your attention on your friends and your family, let the police do their job not The Mask."

Jessica wasn't listening as she went off to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

**At The Apartment**

Jessica couldn't believe that her father James was dead; she found it difficult to think about anything at the moment as she cried onto the pillow on her bed.

As she was crying her mobile phone rang, thinking that it could be Ryan she rushed over to answer it, "hey babe," she said tearful.

"I've just had so terrible news and-." "I know that your father's dead you stupid bitch," a female voice saying in an English accent.

"Lisa, you killed my father didn't you, where is my mum bitch?"

Lisa took her time to answer, "She's fine for the time being but if you want to see her alive I would do what I was told?"

Jessica gasped, "You are blackmailing me your bit-?"

"Careful Jessica," Lisa warned, "I don't want to kill your mother too you know, after all she is still family."

Jessica then was more careful with the words that she chose this time, "what is it that you want me to do?"

Lisa laugh, "Good girl, I knew that would come round to my way of thinking sooner or later, now listen careful, there is a diamond on display at the museum it's called the Red Diamond. An employer of mine wants it and guess what you are going to steal it for me?"

Jessica froze "steal it for you Lisa I maybe a lot of things but I'm no thief."

Lisa grew angry as she heard Jessica say this, "Jessica haven't you been listening to what I have told you, you bitch? Do this otherwise I will kill your mother, oh and anything thing once you have completed this meet me and my mother on the docks, we will bring Jennifer and you bring both The Diamond and The Mask and don't contact the police understand?"

As she said this the phone went dead, Jessica sat on her bed in shock, "what can I do?" she said to herself as she got up.

"I know I'll talk to Violet she'll know what to do."

As she walked out of her bedroom and into the living room she saw a case and a few other bags, "what's going on here?" she asked Violet who was standing over in the corner, "I'm leaving Jess," she said.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"I'm leaving; you won't listen to me so I'm going, I tried to warn you but your just wouldn't listen."

Jessica then tried to block her from going, "please Violet I need your help now."

Violet look at her and her face looked angry, "get away from me now Jessica I'm done with you!" She then push her out of her way and ran out of the apartment.

As she went out Jessica asked herself, "What I'm going to do now?

Then it hit her, if Violet wasn't going to help her she would have to use The Mask again, she then made her way into her room to her large wardrobe, she then found the mask looking at her.

"Hello old friend," she said as she placed onto her face, as she did this the mask lacked on to her face its brown wooden surface becoming a green wax like substance as it melted on.

Jessica screamed but again nothing came out, then her body was consumed into a mini twister, once the twister had subsided Jessica Mask was back.

She was wearing a purple catsuit with a pointed purple mask over her large green head, "meow, this sexy kitty has got claws," she said as she looked at herself in a hand mirror.

"No time to stand here admiring myself, I've got a diamond to nab," she then ran out of the apartment and walked over to her car the diamond would be hers now and her mother would be safe.

 **Outside the Edge City Museum**

It was getting late as Jessica arrived at the museum, getting out of the car she looked around, every door and every window was barred shut.

As she was looking around she noticed a red glowing coming from a barred window, peering thought the opening she could see it The Red Diamond.

"This is going to be very difficult?" She thought to herself, suddenly she had an idea, what if she climbed onto the museum's roof and crawl thought the ventilation shaft?

Summoning a grappling hook from out of nowhere she started to climb, it took her no more than ten minutes, when she finally reached the top the view was amazing.

As she looked she could see all the light from all of the apartments and other building in the city, she then look away and began to crawl thought the opening to the ventilation shaft.

As she was crawl along like a worm she began to think what Ryan would have said if he knew what she was doing?

At the moment since she was wearing the Mask the other Jessica was gone now there was just Jessica Mask, she had now been crawling from ten minutes and now she was getting bored, suddenly she looked down, there down thought the ventilation shaft was The Red Diamond glowing a blood red color.

Jessica Mask then worked to unlock the latch that serrated her from the diamond, as she unlocked it she dropped to the floor below almost triggering the alarm, "almost got myself caught there, got to be a bit more careful."

She then slowly walked toward the display where the Red Diamond was kept, looking down at her finger nail Jessica grew then long so they ended up looking like claws, she then touched the glass with one making a circular motion.

As she did this the glass gave way making a perfect hole, she then put her hand thought and grabbed the diamond, as she did this she triggered the alarm.

As the alarm sounded from out of nowhere a group of security guard came out of a door and surrounded her.

"Lady," one of them said as he pulled a gun from his belt, "put down the diamond and you won't get hurt."

Jessica looked at him and showed them a smile, "oh come on," she said to them all, "six men against one woman that's not fair now is it?"

Before any of the guards can land any blow or shots on her Jessica was on them, moving at lighting fast speed Jessica landed blow after blow.

When she had finished she left them in a pile, she was about to leave when she heard someone shouting, "what are you freak come here back with that diamond?"

She then span into a mini twister and changed the outfit that she have worn, she was now wearing a purple mini dress with high heeled shoes, a pair of fishnet stocking and short purple gloves.

The guard who had been shouting this at Jessica was now moving away from the pile trying now to get as far away from her as possible.

She then came forward to him, took him up in her arms then started to tie in up, reaching out to his back she pull on to his underpants.

"Wedgie time babe," she said playful as she pulled his pant over his head, she then let him go as she walked out of the museum and back to her car with the diamond.

"Next stop," she said as she climbed into her car, "the docks I've got a bone to pick with a bitch." she then drove off leaving the museum behind.


	8. Chapter 8

It was getting late now as the moon shone in the sky; it reflected in the sea near the docks, standing on one side was Lisa. She was wearing a grey colored jacket with a pair of ripped blue jeans, a pair of white colored shoes and black finger less gloves, she was talking to two men and it looked like they had been fighting.

Suddenly one of the men grabbed her by the wrist the other went to hit her. There was a loud bang followed by shouting as a woman approached, "hitting my daughter again and you will lose your life," she said.

The two men ran off as they saw Katherine holding a gun, Lisa ran to meet her, "thanks mum," she said.

Katherine smiled at her daughter. "I don't want anyone hurting you Lisa," looking around at where they both were she continued, "you sure picked a nice spot, are you sure that green headed bitch will come?"

Lisa looked at her mother then started laughing, "don't be stupid mother," she said in a sarcastic voice, "Jessica will show up with what we want," she then pointed over to the left hand side there tied up near their black BMW was Jennifer.

Lisa continued, "We have her mother remember, if she betrays us I will be the one to pull the trigger and end Jennifer's life."

As she said this another car pulled up, it was colored purple with a green roof, Lisa remembered that her cousin Jessica had a car like this she waited for her to get out.

Jessica then slowly climbed out of the driver's seat, she was wearing a long purple trench coat with a pair of purple gloves, on her feet she wore a pair of purple boots.

Lisa looked at her green head and started laughing. "Jessica darling welcome to Edge City Docks, I see that you are wearing the mask, I never imagined that you would wear it not in a million years?"

Jessica eyed her slowly and then turned and faced Katherine, "where is my mom you bitch?"

Lisa looked at her, "she is over there darling," Jessica was about to make her way over when Lisa held out her arm, "did you bring what I asked you for?"

Jessica looked at her and taking one hand put it inside one of her coats pockets, "you mean this diamond right babe?" She held the diamond up to Lisa's face.

Katherine then forced herself between them both so that she could have a look, "oh Jessica darling," Lisa said, "Well done I knew that you would be successful in stealing it." Jessica gave them both a sharp look, hold out her hand Lisa then grabbed it, "we are almost done now darling, there is just one small matter to attend to, the mask take it off!"

Jessica just looked at both women she couldn't believe what Lisa had just said, "what did you say Lisa?"

Lisa looked at her and gave her an evil smile, "take off The Mask darling, if you don't your dear mother will die," Jessica decided that she had to make a choice soon her mum or the mask?

She then reached with both of her hands towards her face, Lisa's eyes widen as she smiled, "Good girl Jessica," suddenly Jessica's hand fell into her coat pockets from inside she pulled out at least six guns.

"Eat lead bitches," she said as she opened fire, quickly both Lisa and her mother ducked behind a load of crates, Katherine reached into her pocket for her own gun but Lisa stopped her, "it's no good mother, that bitch has out matched us in fire power."

Katherine for once in her life agreed with her daughter and ran. Seeing them both running Jessica stopped firing, she then ran towards her mother loosening her bonds, "mom are you OK?" Jessica then asked, "Jessica," her mum said "is that you?"

Jessica and Jennifer then looked at each other, "oh God, Jessica your face," reaching up with one hand Jennifer pulled at the Mask.

"No mom, don't do that." Jessica pleaded but it was too late and the Mask was off, Jessica back to normal now looked at the Mask now on the floor and then looked at her mother who looked badly hurt she was also bleeding from her chest, picking up the mask she brought it close to her mums face and said "forgive me please mum?"

As soon as the Mask touched Jennifer face there was a bright green light as it lacked on, its wooden brown surface changed into a sickly green color, Jennifer's body was consumed by a mini twister as her whole body was transformed.

Once the transformation was over standing next to Jessica was Jennifer now wearing the Mask, she had an evil look in her eyes now and her face was twittered, inside her mouth was a row of sharp pointed teeth. She was wearing a white dress stained with blood and in her hands were two meat cleavers.

Jessica was frozen in fear, standing right in front of her was her mother Jennifer now wearing the Mask, "oh Jessica," she said as she was sobbing, "they killed him they killed your father."

Jessica looked at her in fear, "I know they did mum, I want to help to bring them both to justice, Jennifer looked at her daughter showing her teeth, "justice, justice? No Jessica I want to kill them," Jessica was shocked by her mother's change, "mum look why don't you just give me the mask and then we can?"

Before she could say any more Jennifer span wildly around into a mini twister and disappeared into one of the warehouses, "oh God, this night keeps getting better and better," Jessica said as she followed her mother, she was unaware that she was been followed.

Inside the warehouse Lisa and Katherine stayed close together, Lisa kept looking over her shoulder as both her and her mother carried on walking, "look we got what we came for," she said to her mother.

"I say that we deliver this to Chronos now, there's no way that Jessica will come after us will be long go?"

Katherine looked at her daughter, "with that time travelling machine you will have a Mask of your own then you can beat that bitch at her own game."

Lisa stopped, "ssh did you hear that mum?"

Katherine stopped herself, "what Lisa?"

"It's like a spinning sound, shit she's found us," as she said this both her and Katherine saw her coming up to them, "it's Jessica" Lisa said as the spinning stopped, when the twister had finished both Lisa and her mother were still afraid.

"Jennifer," Katherine said as she saw her sister now with a large green head. "You killed my hubby," she said in an angry voice.

Lisa grabbed her mum hand and dragged her along, Jennifer gave chase, she was almost upon then when, "mum help." Looking over her shoulder Jennifer could see her daughter Jessica was been held by another young woman, this young woman had black skin, a short bob hair cut, she wore a white shirt, a blue pair of jeans and a brown leather jacket in her right hand was a gun.

"That's close enough, stay where I can see you and slowly take that mask off your face, otherwise this bitch dies."

Jennifer didn't move as she saw her daughter, "OK girlie you win, I'll take the Mask off," she slowly put both hands to her face and then pulled, in a flash of green light The Mask came off.

Jennifer then rushed to her daughter side as Trisha moved away picking up the Mask were it had fallen.

"Jessica are you OK?" Jessica looked at her mum and started hugging her, as she did this there was a bright flash of green light, "mum," Jessica shouted "she's worn the Mask."

As Trisha body was enveloped into a green twister Jessica and her mother just stood there watching, where it was over and the twister had died standing in front of them was a green headed version of Trisha, she had red eyes, a wrinkled face long black hair and she was wearing camouflaged clothes.

"I think that I should I kill you?" She said to Jessica in a cold hard female voice, raising her gun she aimed at Jessica, as she pulled hard on the trigger Jennifer Knocked her daughter back, there was a loud bang Jessica closed her eyes.

When she opened them again she found her mother lying dead in a pool of blood, Jessica then started crying, "you bitch," she said as Trisha laugh, "don't worry," Trisha then say as she smiled, "you'll been joining her very soon yourself."


	9. Chapter 9

**10 Minutes Ago**

Lisa and her mother Katherine had made their way safety back to Chrono's Lab, as they both made their way thought to the lab they both saw her. Dr Chronos had been working hard throughout the night on two new projects, the first item looked like a strange ray gun out of a 50's Sci-Fi B movie, and the next items looked it wrist guards but with dates and numbers as they made their way forward Dr Chronos turned and faced them.

She was wearing a white lab coat with a blue shirt on underneath, she also wore a blue skirt and a pair of blue shoes "Lisa, Katherine good to see you both," holding one of her hands towards Lisa.

"Did you get the diamond?" Lisa smiled as she asked, "we did doctor well my cousin did the work for us we just sat back and let her do all the work."

Doctor Chronos then started laughing madly as Lisa handed her the diamond, "at last the red diamond is mine, come before we go back to the past I'll show you my new toys."

She then showed them both her time gauntlets that allowed for instantaneous time travel thought her time machine, then she show them both the strange ray gun.

"This is my time manipulation device, you can alter a person or objects age just by firing this at them," she demonstrated this by firing the weapon at an apple on her desk, as soon as the beam hit it the apple then began to decay.

"Cool," Lisa said as she smiled "that would be good if I could fire that weapon at Jessica and turn her into an old hag."

Doctor Chronos can have a cold look, "it's not a toy Lisa and it's not to be played around with." She then left them both and began to insert the diamond into her time machine, once she was done she called them both over, "here wear these," she then handed Lisa and Katherine the pair of time gauntlets.

Lisa and her mother then clipped the gauntlets to their wrists and then followed Chronos over to the time machine, Chronos then went over to a computer that stood in the centre of the room and started punching buttons, as she was doing this the central part of the time machine began to glow a blood red color and then a doorway appeared from out of nowhere. Chronos then made her way towards it, "quickly ladies," she said as she laugh, the trio pass thought.

 **Back in The Past**

As they stepped out the other side Lisa found herself looking at something familiar, she was in Edge City Park.

She turned to face Chronos, "have we just travelled back in time?"

Chronos looked at the two women smiling "yes welcome to Edge City back in the earlier 2000's," Katherine then looked at her daughter, "this is the year that you moved over here with that boyfriend of yours what was his name again darling?"

Lisa looked at her she got angry ever time her mother mentioned him "David, you know mum, the geek, I shot him remember?"

Her mother smiled at this, suddenly Chronos shout at them, "focus you two in a short while Ipkiss will be coming thought here with that reporter friend of his, all of us will have to be ready."

She then turned to Lisa and from her lab coat pocket she gave her the time manipulation device, "use this on Ipkiss," she said "then get the Mask."

As soon as she said this Stanley and Peggy walked towards them, "hi ladies," he said in a friendly voice, "lovely day isn't it,"

"Stanley," Peggy then said "I don't think that you should be taking to them."

Chronos started to laugh, "It's a shame that you never listened to people Stanley, oh well never mind now Lisa fire!"

Lisa fired a multi Color beam at Stanley, as soon as it hit him it took effect, stripping Stanley's clothing and skin off leaving nothing left of him but bones and dust.

Peggy started screaming as this was happening she then started to run when Lisa aimed the gun at her, "leave her Lisa," Chronos then said "we have got what we came for," as she made her way towards what was left of Stanley.

Chronos then put her hand into the dust and pulled out the Mask, she then used a strange device on it, "what are you doing?"

Lisa asked her as she started to laugh, "My dear Lisa," she said in an evil voice, "Did you think that I would share the Masks power with you? The answer is no,"

Lisa felt betrayed, used and angry, she then had an idea, "no one uses me Chronos" she said as she raised the weapon in her hands and fired.

Like what had happened to Stanley the same happened to Chronos her body began to decay, the device in her hand exploded and reacted with the mask, cover the artifact with green sparks.

Lisa then slowly walked over and picked it up off the ground her mother watching her, "are you sure that's a good idea, we don't know if Chronos wanted us to do that?"

Lisa turned to face her mother, "of course this is a good idea mother, and with the Mask I will get my chance to have my revenge on Jessica once and for all."

Punching a button on the time gauntlet that was fasten to her wrist Lisa turned to her mother, "come on mum, we are done here it is time to the present to go back and face Jessica."

As they made their way thought the doorway Peggy creep up behind, "time travel, back to the present. Look like I've got work to do find this Jessica person and help her."

 **Back To The Present**

It was getting late as Violet was sitting down in one of the bars in Edge Cities commercial direct, she had a glass on Coke Cola, on the table next to her sat two men.

They were both wearing security guard uniforms, "I glad that my shift at the museum is over," one of them said, the other a big man about the size of a bear then said to his friend, "Did you hear about the Red Diamond?"

His friend looked at him puzzled, "I didn't Fred, why what happened?" "Well they said that is was stolen by some weird bitch wearing purple with a big green head."

Violet spat her drink out, "oh God," she thought to herself that sounds like Jessica but why the hell has she taken to stealing, that's not like her at all?" Violet just sat on her seat thinking, and then she came to a realization, "She's wearing The Mask."

 **Back at the Warehouse**

Jessica was still in the abandoned warehouse, she had been running for what has seemed like a life time, fearing that she would be gunned down she never looked back. As she was running she noticed a door in front of her, running towards it she heard a loud bang, turning her head slowly she nearly die of fright.

In the distance standing two hundred feet from her was **Trisha Mask** , her camouflaged clothes were covered in a layer of dust and her red eyes shone like a pair of hot coals in a fire. In her right hand she held a large rocket launcher, as she saw Jessica she came forward, "found you at last say your prayers bitch cause you going to meet your maker."

Trisha pulled the trigger on the rocket launch and fired, before it could hit its target Jessica moved with lighting fast speed out of the door, as she made her move there was a loud explosion followed by a flash of light, as she turned her head Jessica was surprised to see that the entire building had been reduced to rubble.

As she rested for a bit she knew that Trisha was buried somewhere in the rubble and that she would be out now that she was wearing the mask, "shit when that happens I done for, I think that I better get myself home and find Violet?"

Jessica knew that she wouldn't be able to make it back to her apartment if she walked, her best bet was to find her car, and she then started running towards the docks where she had parked her car whist wearing the Mask.

As she was running there was a loud noise coming from the rubble, Peggy now was in the present, she was surprised at how little Edge City had changed over the last ten years, "right," she said to herself, "I better find this girl then this Jessica, I just hope that I'm not too later?"

As she was saying this to herself Violet was coming out of the bar, when she saw Peggy she grasped, "Peggy," she said as she came running over to meet her friend.

"Violet," Peggy said surprised to see her, "Peggy are you a ghost or am I just seeing things?"

Peggy looked at the other woman with a puzzled look on her face, "look I got no time to chat Violet, I'm looking for a young girl by the name of Jessica, do you know of her?"

Violet looked at her, "Jess, yeah I know her Peggy me and her are best friends," she looked at Peggy again, "look why don't you come back to my apartment and we could talk? I want a word with Jessica myself something is not right."

Peggy nodded, "I can agree with you on that Violet."


	10. Chapter 10

It was getting lighter as Jessica made her way back to her apartment, she couldn't believe that she had lost both her mother and the Mask to Trisha, "maybe I will be able to kill that bitch once I get The Mask back off her?"

She said to herself as she parked her car, as she got out she noticed Violet was in, as she rushed thought the entrance and her apartment door she was greeted by Peggy. "Oh God," she said as she looked at her "Peggy but how, you died?"

Violet came up to Jessica, "Jess, this is Peggy from the past she has come to warn you about Lisa and Katherine,"

Jessica looked at Peggy, "this is just some dream isn't it?" Peggy looked at her and smiled, "Jessica," she said warmly.

"Violet has told me about what happened to me that I get shot and killed by your cousin Lisa," she took a deep breath and continued, "Look I can imagine what you are thinking right now but you have to believe me?"

Jessica looked at her, "you can't imagine how I feel; three years ago I lost you to my cousin, now I've lost both my parents."

Peggy then came over to the young girl and hugged her, "I know exactly how you feel, I saw your cousin kill my best friend Stanley and she shot him with some weird ray gun like thing."

Violet looked at Peggy puzzled, "how did you manage to travel back in time Peggy?"

She asked with a look of interest, Peggy looked at woman, "both Lisa and Katherine used some kind of time device that was fastened to their wrist and so was this other woman."

"Other woman?" Violet asked, "Yeah she was some sort of doctor I think, she was tall and thin and had blue hair, I think that Lisa must have used that ray gun on her as well?"

Violet again butted in, "why do you say that?"

Peggy gave her a cold look, "because when I came back there was another pile of ash and bone, when I put my hand in I pulled one of those time devices out."

Peggy took any deep breath, "there is another thing Jessica that I have to tell you, Lisa took The Mask from Stanley's ashes."

 **In an Apartment in Edge City**

In an apartment that she had been renting with her mother Lisa was studying the Mask that she had taken from Chronos, its brown wooden surface began to glow and often now green sparks of energy would appear, the mask looked unstable.

Going back thought the doorway her mother had been worried about Lisa putting it onto her face in case something bad were to happen, Lisa knew that since that device that Chronos had carried exploded the mask had become different somehow.

 **Back at Violet's Apartment**

Jessica looked shocked now as she had taken all the information that Peggy had told her, "so there are two Masks now Peggy?" She said in a worried voice Peggy looked at her, "yes now there is, Jessica could you tell me where is the other Mask?"

Jessica lowered her head, "it was taken from me by this girl called Trisha who is now wearing it," Peggy looked at her and took a deep breath, "then we should find this girl and remove the Mask from her face before she hurts or kills anyone else, the question is where she is?" Jessica looked into Peggy's eyes, "the docks she at the docks."

It was getting earlier in the morning as Violet and Jessica left for the dock, Peggy had wanted to come but both Jessica and Violet had convinced her to stay in the apartment and wait until they both got back from the docks.

As Jessica was getting in into the passenger seat she looked at Violet, "something on your mind Jess? Violet asked showing concern, "I was just thinking Violet about leaving Peggy behind."

Violet who was now in the driver's seat then gave her friend a smile. "Look we both know what will happen if both Lisa and Katherine will do if they get her? You and I are only trying to protect and keep her safe from all of this."

Jessica who was now in the car gave Violet a smile herself, "I don't want to lose her or you."

Violet put her hand on Jessica shoulder and looked her in the eye's, "you won't I promise that Jess."

Starting the car they both made their way to the docks, in the apartment Peggy was restless; she started pacing up and down.

Very soon she found herself sitting down on a chair, "how come those two are so worried about me?" she asked herself as she put her hand into one of her jacket pockets, her hand came into contract with something large and wooden, as she pulled the object out she was surprised at what it was.

 **Back to Chrono's Former (Now Lisa's) Apartment**

Lisa had only just woken up, it was eight o'clock in the morning, and going into her mother room she found that she was asleep on top of the bed. Next to the bed was a small table on top was the Mask.

Lisa looked at it her eyes grew wild with excitement as she picked it up, looking at it for a moment she careful studied it. She then place it inside a bag that she was carrying and made her way out of the apartment and into a black BMW, this Mask was hers and no one else's.

 **Around Edge City**

Violet and Jessica had been in the car for half an hour, there were nearly at the docks, as they made their way nearer Violet slammed on her car's brakes; ahead the road had been closed off.

A young police officer made his way towards the car, lowing her window Violet started talking with him, "is there a problem officer?" she asked in a gently voice.

"I'm afraid there is miss, he said his calm voice, "we have had reports of a green headed woman armed with a rocket launcher causing a rampage, he paused for a moment. "We believe that this is the same woman who stole the Red Diamond from the Museum"

Jessica gave him a look, "how do you know that?" She asked, he gave her a puzzled look and adjusted his glasses, "because miss, she matches the description of the perpetrator."

He then gave her another look, "hey you look like that news reporter, Jessica Morgan is it?"

Jessica smiled at him, "that's because I'm her and I'm here to report on this story would you mind if we passed thought please?"

The young officer smiled at her, "I will have to check with HQ to give you clearance to do that, if you bear with me Miss Morgan?" He then ran over to a lone police car that was just parked outside a large building, he then came back to them shortly, "you can go thought Miss Morgan, but be careful that green headed freak is dangerous."

As Violet drove passed the blockade she looked at Jessica and gave her a cold stare, "you are going to get us both into trouble if anyone finds out that you have lied?"

Jessica smiled at her, "no one will find that out Violet besides I want not only revenge on that bitch that killed my mum but I also want the Mask," Violet carried on driving in her gut she had a bad feeling that something wasn't right.

Violet and Jessica had been driving for what seemed like hours, as they passed the last police car Violet knew that they were now on their own.

All around them now was a trail of destruction which Trisha had caused, Violet continued to drive suddenly she slammed on the cars brake as she saw an injured female police office lying in the middle of the road.

Violet, go out of the car and went over to her, "are you alright?" She asked, the young police office looked up at her, "I don't think that I will last long Miss, that green headed freak has already done a number on a load of other cops."

Jessica then got out of the car and went over to her to help, "is there anything that me and my friend can do to help officer?"

Violet asked, "the young woman looked up at them both with face was sad.

"No there's nothing you both can do for me," Jessica then butted in.

"Officer?" She asked politely, where is this green headed freak holding up?"

The young woman looked at her, "that bitch is over there," she said as she pointed to a large glass office block.

Violet then looked at Jessica then they looked back at the young woman, "thank you for your help."

Jessica said to her, "you're going to be OK I'm sure that ...?"

As Jessica was saying this the young woman's body went limp she was dead.

Violet looked at her, "Jess," she said in a soft voice "come on lets go to that building and get the Mask back from that bitch."

They then made their way slowly towards the build saying nothing; inside they could see bullet holes, scorch marks and loads of bodies belonging to a load of police.

This made Jessica feel like being in a war zone, as they both were making their way up towards a flight of stairs they both heard a voice coming from the floor above, "Jessie is that you?" The voice was deep and gravely but it was female.

Violet grabbed Jessica by the hand as she started to climb, "Jess," she said in a worried voice, "I don't like this," Jessica looked at her friend and gave her a smile.

"This is the only way that I'm going to get the Mask from that bitch; you saw what happened to that female officer?"

Violet gave Jessica a hard look, "I don't want to lose you Jess," Jessica took her friends hand, "I know that but I've got on other choice, but I think I might have a plan?"

Violet looked at her and gave out a laugh, "really Jess what is your plan?" Jessica looked at her, "I want you to come up with me and distract her whist I try and make her see that the mask has turned her into something that she's not, will you do this for me Violet?"

Violet let go of her hand and looked her in the face, "we don't have any other choice do we Jess?"

Jessica then turned and starting climbing whist Violet when out of the building, when she reached the top of the building she saw see Trisha, she had her back turned and was hold a large rocket launcher, as if she could feel her presents she turned to face her.

Jessica look at her in discuss, "Jessie welcome, do you like what I've done to this place?" Jessica looked at her, "Trisha, listen to me why don't you take off that Mask and go back home?"

Trisha looked at her, her hand was now on the launcher ready to fire at Jess, "look Trisha," she continued, "I know what it's like to wear the Mask the power that you have with it, but it comes at a cost."

As she was saying this Jessica could see that Trisha hand on the rocket launcher was lowered, she then continued, "you lose your friends, your family, and you lose even yourself becoming a different person all together yes Trisha your not even human any more but a monster."

Trisha threw the rocket launcher down and looked as if she was crying, "all this power for nothing?" She said as she took both of her hands and place them onto her face.

Violet who was now outside of the building saw this happening, "so that crazy girl gone and done it; she has made that bitch take off the Mask? I get myself back inside then?"

She then made her way back into the building, Trisha pulled the Mask off her face as Jessica was watching, there was a bright green flash then standing there was Trisha back to normal.

She looked at Jessica and her hands were trembling the mask was at her feet, "feeling better now?"

Jessica asked her, "I would be if I haven't wore that stupid mask," she said, Jessica looked at her, "you have got a lot to answer for Trisha, killing my mother, wrecking this building killing some many police officers and Ryan."

Trisha had her head down in shame, Jessica then heard footsteps turning forward towards the stairs she saw Violet.

"Jess," she said in a warm voice, "well done now all we need to do is to get the Mask and leave." Violet then made her way towards Trisha and picked up the Mask which had fallen to the ground by her, as she was doing this Trisha grabbed her, "you stupid bitch," she said angrily.

"All you came here for was The Mask; you tricked me? Now watch as I kill you friend over here," saying this she pulled out a gun from a belt around her waist.

Violet looked at Jessica and then she looked at Trisha who held her by her waist and then looked at her hand, she had an idea.

"Hey bitch," she said "if you want the Mask then why don't you get it here catch?" she then threw the mask over the side of the building, as soon as she had done this Jessica jump over, looking at this Trisha let go of Violet and leaped over herself soon the Mask would be hers again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Back at Violet's Apartment**

Peggy had been waiting at Jessica's apartment for three hours now and was getting worried, "where are those two, I hope nothing bad has happened?" she said to herself as she just sat down staring at the Sister mask that she held in her hand.

As she was turned it in her hand she had a strange feeling that something was wrong, "that's it I'm going something is wrong I can tell."

Leaping off the chair she grabbed both her jacket, the Sister mask and Jessica's car keys, she then rushed out of the apartment and climbed into Jessica car, "I really hope that I'm not late, it would kill me to think that something bad had happened to one of them?" Peggy then put her foot down hard on the gas pedal and the car raced towards the docks.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

 **Jessica Mask** had dropped to her knees next to the pile of broken stone that had once been Violet, she didn't look up to face Lisa instead she turned and looked away from her.

"You green headed bitch, why did you do that she was my friend?" **Lisa Mask** smiled at her showing her fangs and forked tongue, "ssshe nearly killed me, sssso I wanted my revenge on her."

Jessica's green face was wet with tears, "you want revenge, well come and get it bitch?" Saying this she started to spin into a mini twister, once it had finished Jessica was wearing a change of outfit, she was now wearing purple leather trousers, a purple leather tank top, a pair of purple leather glove and a long purple jacket, she also worn a pair of purple sunglasses and in her hand were a pair of handguns.

Pointing both guns at Lisa she opened fire, "die you murderous bitch," at this point Katherine hid behind her car, one of the bullets hit Lisa in her left arm leaving a gaping bloody hole, as this happened one of the snakes slowly made its way to the wound.

Coiling around the bullet hole it covered it as it healed, Lisa mask took one look and grabbed one of the snakes from around her other arm, "eat poison, bitch," she shouted as she sprayed venom at Jessica who was firing another round of bullets at her.

As soon as the bullets touched the venom they dissolved into nothing, some of the venom made it pass the bullets and landed on Jessica's exposed neck, Jessica felt the skin on her neck burning and blister as the venom touched it.

Jessica put her hand into one of her coats pockets and took out a wet cloth, she then put in on her neck, and after she had done this she continued firing both of her guns.

After a few minutes she could see that this was having an effect on Lisa so she decided to change tactics, spinning into another mini twister she changed costumes this time into a female ninja, she wore her hair short and was wearing a ninja's mask that covered her mouth, she also had a revealing purple top that exposed her boobs and a pair of black trousers and black boots.

In both hands she had a pair of Sais, "ready to die Lisa?" She asked her cousin, Lisa showed her fangs and changed at Jessica, and Jessica then reacted to this by stabling her cousin in the chest with one of her Sais, Lisa fell onto her knee as Jessica started to slash her face.

Blood was everywhere as Jessica carried on her onslaught, suddenly as she got close to stabbing Lisa again Lisa finger nails grew long and she stabbed Jessica in her chest throwing her away from her. Jessica bleeding now picked herself up, "so you weapons of your own then?"

She said as she put her hand on her chest, "See how you like this then Lisa?" Jessica then said as she spun into any mini twister, this time when it had finished she was wearing something different, she worn a purple metal chest piece of armor that went down to her waist, on her wrists she wore a pair of purple metal wrist bands and on her feet she wore a pair of purple boots.

In her hands she held a long sharp swords, Lisa looked at her and started to laugh, "what are you sssome ssssort of Xena wanna be?" Jessica gave her a grim smile, "no not Xena, I am Maskna Warrior Princess," as she say this she ran forward and with a slash of her sword cut Lisa's snake tail off, Lisa let out a scream as Jessica threw her long green snake tail away.

Smiling Jessica came up to her, "do you like that pain? Good because you about to get some more," she then started spinning again, this time she had changed into an outfit that made her look like Athena The Greek Goddess of war, in her right hand was a spear, in her left was a shield with a Gorgons face on the front, she was wearing a purple chest piece of armor, a purple toga underneath and had a purple tiara around her head, "time to cut your head off gorgon." She shouted in a loud voice, Lisa smiled and showed her fangs, "bring it on bitch," she said menacingly.

 **Near the Edge City Docks**

Peggy had finally made her way towards the docks, as she was driving she noticed a that the road ahead was blocked off by a large number of police cars, as she made her way towards the blockade one of the police men stopped her, is anything wrong officer?"

She asked as the police man approached her, "I'm sorry miss," he said in a polite voice, "but you can't go any further."

Peggy looked at him, "why officer what's happened?" The young officer looked at her and gave her a cold look, "we have heard reports of two green headed women fighting in the streets near here."

Peggy looked at the young man and her mouth dropped, "two women with green heads?" The young man looked at her and nodded, "yes miss," he looked at her and smiled.

"We have just been ordered to keep watch on them both and see what they do," Peggy smiled and started thinking, "two masks."

She thought to herself, "this should be some exclusive," she then looked at the young officer. "Excuse me officer," she said in a polite voice, "would it be possible if I could go thought to the streets where the fight is taking place?"

The young man look at her and shock his head, "I'm sorry miss but that's not possible," Peggy then grew angry, "look I'm with Edge City News," she said as she showed him her id.

The young officer looked at it and his mouth dropped open, "just a sec," he said as he rushed to the police car down the road from the blockade, it took just a minute and then he was back, "you all clear to go Miss Brandt," he said as he came rushing back to her.

Peggy let out a deep breath as she drove passed him, "thank you officer," she said in a polite voice, as she made her way passed the blockade she could see the ruins of the docks that the mask had caused and now there were two masks.

Jessica Mask and Lisa Mask had been fighting each other for hours neither one was giving up, Jessica Mask still wearing her Athena costume raised the spear that she was carrying, Lisa still in her Gorgon outfit stood still looking at her, Jessica Mask charged and thrust her spear into Lisa chest pinning her up against a wall.

Jessica Mask forced herself to look at Lisa Mask in the eyes, "it hurts doesn't it bitch?" She said as she smiled, "Here let my end your suffering?" She let the spear drop to the ground and reached out with both hand she began to pull the mask from her cousin's face.

During this time Katherine had come out of her hiding place and saw what was happening she then fled from the scene, during this time Peggy was driving towards the street when she saw Jessica Mask pulling the mask from Lisa's face, rushing out of the car she made her way towards her friend.

There was a bright flash of green light as the Mask now was pulled from Lisa's face Jessica Mask held it up in her hands and started smiling as she looked at it and her cousin, tears were pouring down Lisa's face as she saw her one chance of power slipping away.

Jessica Mask slipped the mask into a bag and slowly made her way towards Lisa who was on the ground crying, "not so hard now are you Lisa without the Mask?" Jessica said in a hard voice.

Lisa looked at her tears streaming down her face, "you were always the spoiled brat even where you were young, and you always had everything."

Jessica Mask looked at her and for a moment she felt sorry, coming up behind her Peggy tapped her on the back, "hey Jess," she said in a relaxed voice, "wow, you're wearing the mask, looking good."

Jessica Mask turned and faced her friend, "thanks babe," Peggy looked at her, "where is Violet?" She asked in a worried voice, Jessica Mask pointed to a pile of rubble, Peggy looked at it, "oh no that isn't what I think it is?"

Jessica turned and met her gaze, "it is babe that was Violet or what's left of her."

Peggy turned and slowly walked up to Lisa, "you evil little bitch, you killed James Morgan, you killed Stanley and now you killed our friend."

Lisa laugh, "All I wanted was to see my cousin suffer so that I could have the mask and gain power but it looks like that will not happen."

Jessica Mask turned and put her hand on Peggy's shoulder, "look babe," she said in a calming voice, "this bitch is done she can't hurt anyone anymore."

Peggy looked at Jessica Mask and threw her arms around her, "yes, your right Jessica look let's leave her to the police now and go home?"

As both women made their way back to the car they were not aware that they were being watched by Katherine, looking at them both hate filled her heart, "I will get both Masks from you Jessica and when I do both you and your friend will be sorry." She said to herself as she slipped out of sight.

In a police car Trisha was waking up, "oh my head and body hurt, what happened?" She asked, the police car stopped and turning from the driver's seat Trisha could see her sister, "Michelle" She said, her sister was in her earlier thirties, she was tall, slim and had dyed blonde hair.

"Yes Trisha it's me," she said in a hard but fair voice, "you've been hurt quite badly and I'm taking you to the hospital before I take you down to the station." Trisha then remembered, "that bitch did this," Laura looked over at her, "yes and now once you get yourself better I will help you to get revenge."


	12. Chapter 12

A month had passed since Violet had been killed by Lisa, now it was just Jessica and Peggy in the apartment spending Christmas on their own. Since her friend and her parents had been killed Jessica vowed never again to wear The Mask again.

There were now two of the artifacts but Jessica would never touch them. Peggy and she sat down on the sofa in their apartment waiting for their Christmas lunch; Peggy was wearing a female Santa outfit with a pair of long black high heeled boots, a red and white bra and pants, a pair of long red opera glove with white fur on the end and a Santa hat.

Jessica was just wearing a plane white dress, since Violet had been killed she had dyed her hair black in honor of her friend, "hey Jessica."

Peggy said in her warm friendly voice, "what did Santa get you?" Jessica turned and faced her; her face was red with rage, "don't say anything to me about Christmas Peggy!"

Peggy backed away in shock, Jessica continued, "I've lost everyone that I have ever cared about, Violet my parents they are gone now!"

Peggy made her way towards her friend and threw her arms around her, "look I'm sorry Jess," she said in a caring voice, "that wasn't your fault in was your cousin Lisa's."

Jessica then looked at her, "look I know Peggy I just miss them so very much." Whist she was saying this with tears began streaming down her face, Peggy looked at her friend and then looked at her with a kind face.

"I know what's it's like to lose people Jess," she said in a caring voice, "but don't blame yourself for what's happened."

As she was saying this she was looking around the living room, in one corner hanging up on the wall were the two Masks there brown wooden surfaces glowing a bright green.

Peggy looked at them and turned to face Jessica. "Jess," she said in a whisper, would you ever want to wear one of those Masks again?"

Jessica turned to face her and her face grew angry, "why would I Peggy?" she snapped, "when I worn the mask last I lost everything my parents, my boyfriend and Violet."

Peggy looked away and then back again at her friend, "look I'm sorry Jessica, look forget I said that and lets concentrate on having a good time for heaven's sake it's Christmas."

 **Meanwhile In Edge City**

In the Edge City hospital Christmas wasn't a very cheerful time at least not for Trisha, since the accident a month before Trisha had lost the use of both of her legs, to make matters worse her sister **Michelle** had not visited her since she had had her admitted.

Michelle worked as a full time police officer for the Edge City police department and she had dealing with a lot of cases involving petty crime and murder, lying in her bed Trisha was being to think that her sister cared more about her job and nothing about her.

As she was lying down she heard what sounded like her sister, she turned and saw the main doors to the ward swing open and in walked her sister, Michelle looked the image of her sister Trisha apart from the fact that she had dyed blonde hair.

Her skin color was a deep brown and she was wearing her police uniform, as she made her way towards Trisha her right hand was tucked inside her uniform pocket.

Making her way over to the bed Michelle sat down and turned to face her sister smiling, "hello Trisha, Merry Christmas how are you?"

Trisha looked at her and smiled back, "I'm OK Michelle, I've missed you," Michelle smiled at her, "I've got some news that I think that you will like?" Trisha looked at her sister in shock, "what kind of news are you talking about?"

Michelle sat up and tied her long blonde hair into a ponytail, "you remember that bitch who did this to you?" Trisha looked up at her sister and her face grew angry, "yes I remember what about her?"

Michelle sat back down, well I know of another person who is after her for a bit of payback." Trisha jumped forward, "Michelle do you mean that someone else wants to get to her?" Michelle smiled.

"Yes it's a relative of hers and she's after the same thing that you and I are after that Mask." Trisha smiled, "so I take it that you have got a plan then?"

Michelle leaned over, "I have one in mind Trisha and it involves kidnapping all we have to do is to take someone very close to that bitch and then hold them to ransom and I know of just the person." Both Trisha and her sister then started to laugh their plan was about to unfold.

 **Back at Jessica and Peggy's (Used to Violet's) Apartment**

It was getting late and both Peggy and Jessica had finished their Christmas dinner now they were both sat down on the sofa, from where they were both sat they could see that snow was falling outside and it was coming down thick.

Jessica turned towards Peggy, "can you remember when how Violet used to be in the snow?" Peggy turned towards her and smiled, "yeah I can Jess, she would loved building snowmen," the two women laughed as they were laughing Peggy turned and faced Jessica.

"Jessica I hope that you don't mind me asking you this, but are there any guys who you would like to be with?" Jessica turned and faces her, "to tell you the truth Pegg I haven't been out with any other guys not since Shaun was killed, to be honest I don't really trust anyone at the moment."

Peggy looked at her and smiled softly, "I always had a bit of a soft spot for Stanley," she said sadly. "I never told him how I felt thought," Jessica was shocked, "why didn't you, were you afraid?"

Peggy looked at her and smiled again, "no not afraid," she said, "I was more of a friend to Stanley than a girlfriend we preferred it like that, but I did love him like a brother."

She paused and threw her hair back, "I knew of the Mask Stanley always trusted me with that information only because he knew that I would never had said anything to anyone else about it."

It was getting late as the two woman talked Peggy looked at her watch, "is that the time already?" She asked surprised, "11:00," Jessica looked at her and smiled "yep I think that it's time that we both turned in don't you Peggy?"

Peggy looked at her and smiled, "I guess that you are right Jess, not much point staying up now is there?"

Jessica then slipped into the bathroom to get changed she gently closed the door and locked it, Peggy waited until she had gone and then found herself looking at the wall where both Masks were hung, taking both of her hands she placed then firmly around one of the Masks and took it down, "hello old friend," she said to the artifact, "it's been a long while since anyone has worn you hasn't it?"

Taking the mask she put it close to her face, suddenly the mask attached itself to her face and began spreading itself melting like hot wax, its color changing from brown to a sickly dark green as it began molding itself across Peggy's face.

Peggy began to scream but nothing came out, then her whole body was consumed into a mini twister, the twister seemed to last forever until finally it was over and Peggy's transformation was complete.

Standing there on her own with a mirror in her hand was **Peggy Mask** , "A Star is Born again," she said to herself as she stood there looking at her reflection, she was wearing a long pink evening dress with a pair of high heeled shoes, on her green lips she was wearing pink lipstick and on her eyelids she was wearing pink eye shadow.

As this was happening: the bathroom door slowly opened and Jessica came out, she was now wearing a long purple night gown and had her long black hair tied back into a pony tail, as she closed the bathroom door she turned and saw Peggy.

"Hey Pegg," she said in a surprised voice smiling, "I didn't see you get changed what's with the dress and where are you going?" Peggy turned her big green head around and faced Jessica, the smile faded from her lips.

"Peggy," she said in a low and frightening voice, "you're wearing The Mask."

Peggy smiled showing Jessica a set of polished white teeth, "yes Jessica darling I am and I think that you should wear the other Mask."

As she said this Peggy grabbed the other Mask from off the wall and forced it onto Jessica's face, Jessica try to stop her but she was too strong, once the Mask was close enough it lacked onto her face.

At first there was a deathly silence, and then there was a mad rush as Jessica's body was consumed into a mini twister, once the twister was finished Jessica's transformation was complete.

Standing in front of Peggy Mask was Jessica Mask; she was wearing a purple evening dress with matching long purple opera gloves, a pair of high heeled shoes, purple lipstick and purple eye shadow.

Her long black hair was now loose and covered one side of her face, in one of her gloved hand she held a small mirror, she held it up and looked at herself. "Smokinggg this babe is on fire," she said in an excited voice.

Peggy Mask came over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "you look much better now darling," she said in a caring voice.

Jessica Mask turned and faced her, "let's go out, just you and me babe and see if we can get ourselves some men?"

Peggy Mask smiled as both she and Jessica walked out of the apartment and made their way towards the car park. Now Christmas was warming up and their fun was about to begin.

 **Meanwhile in Edge City**

It was getting late in the Coco Bongo Night Club as Michelle sat down at a table in the VIP lounge, sat next to her was **Ryan** , he was wearing a black suit with a pair of black shoes, a white shirt with a black tie and a pair of black trousers.

Michelle was wearing a gold colored dress, she had her blonde hair styled and cut into a bob, on her finger nails she wore gold colored nail polish and on her lips she was wearing gold colored lipstick.

Ryan turned his head to face her, "how's your sister Trisha?" He asked in a caring voice.

Michelle turned to face him, "she's fine Ryan apart from one thing."

Ryan looked Michelle in the eye, "what that then hun?"

Michelle looked away from him and started to cry, "The doctors have told me that she will never walk again for the rest of her life."

Ryan sat up and walked over to her, throwing his arms around her, "Michelle I'm so very sorry."

Ryan then let go of her, "do you know who did this?" he asked, Michelle went quite for a moment then she barked angrily, "yes a green headed bitch and when I get her she'll be spending a long time in jail."

Ryan knew who this person was as he had dealings with her in the past, "Jessica Morgan," he thought to himself.

Michelle then sat herself up on her feet she was wearing a pair of gold colored high heeled shoes, "look babe," she said in a polite voice, "I'm going to the bathroom to freshen up, why don't you go to the bar and get us another drink?"

Ryan stood up, "that will be my pleasure Michelle, see you in a minute," he then made his way to the bar, as Michelle was making her way towards the bathroom she heard a noise coming from outside of the Coco Bongo, as she made her way to the main entrance she was nearly knock over by two young women.

Taking a close look at them both she was surprised at what she saw, both of them had large green heads, one of these women was wearing a purple prom dress and makeup and had long black hair, whist the other woman was wearing a pink dress with pink elbow length gloves and makeup she had medium length red hair.

Michelle then decided to follow them just to see where they would end up, both women then made their way to an empty table where they both sat down; as they sat Michelle made her way over to them, "mind if I join you two ladies?" She asked politely.

Both Peggy and Jessica looked at each other on surprised, "of course darling," Peggy Mask said. "It will be nice for another woman to join us won't it babe?" Jessica Mask said as she smiled at Peggy and then to Michelle.

Michelle smiled back, "thanks ladies," she said as she slowly sat down, as she was doing this she looked at both women, "so ladies, what brings you to the Coco Bongo?"

Jessica looked at her again and smiled, "we've here babe to get ourselves two good looking guys."

Michelle smiled at what she heard, "you're both in for a good night then because there are plenty of guys here, young single guys."

Both Peggy's and Jessica's hearts raced as they heard this, Michelle smiled at them again, "I'm sorry how rude of me I haven't introduced myself my name is Michelle and your names?"

Jessica Mask then smiled again, "I'm Jess and this beautiful creature here by my side is Peg," Peggy hearing this smiled showing Michelle a row of perfect white polished teeth, "it's a pleasure to meet you both," Michelle said.

After she had said this she stood up to go to the bar, "I'm off to the bar to get myself a drink would you ladies care to join me?"

Peggy was the first to say something, "Michelle darling I'll join you," as she stood up she looked at her hair, "oh darling blonde hair I love it," Jessica also looked at it, "I like your hair babe myself, Peggy why don't we all go blonde?"

As she said this both her and Peggy started to spin into a mini twister, when they had finished both of them had their hair changed to blonde, "Michelle," Jessica then said, "now babe we can call ourselves the blonde bimbos," Michelle laughed with her new friends.

 **Couple Hours Later**

The night was long and had been very enjoyable for the two masks; they had a few drinks with Michelle, joined her in the VIP lounge and even had gone dancing with her.

Now after such a great time it was time for them to leave the Coco Bongo, "it was a blast," Michelle said to them both as she walked with them towards their car.

"We will have to do this again another time?" She said as she smiled, "we most certainly will babe," Jessica said as she smiled back, "I've given you my number haven't I?" Michelle asked. "

"You did darling thank you," Peggy said smiling, "We will be seeing you again babe, maybe next week?"

Jessica said as she sat down in the driver's seat and started the car up, "I'll let you know when I'm free," Michelle said as she watched them both drive off.

As soon as the car was out of sight Michelle pulled her mobile out, she started dialing a number on her keypad, the phone started to ring out and she spoke.

"Katherine it's me, looks like you were right we have two of those green headed bitches, I have decided to try and befriend them just so that I can get them both to trust me, yes one way or another we will have both Masks."

Michelle went quiet before she said anything else, "this will help my sister and you can get your revenge as well Jessica Morgan will die."


	13. Chapter 13

It had been three days since both Peggy Mask and Jessica Mask had met with Michelle at the Coco Bongo, since that time they hadn't taken their Masks off or seen or heard anything from her.

"Darling," Peggy said as she sat the Sofia next to Jessica, "I wonder when we'll be hearing from our new friend?"

Jessica smiled showing Peggy her set of polished white teeth, "don't worry babe," she said in a calming voice, "I'm pretty certain that she'll be in touch with us soon?"

As soon as she said this, her mobile phone began to ring, "hello this is sexy green head babe," Jessica said in a sexual voice.

"Hello Jessica its Michelle how are you and Peg?"

"Michelle," Jessica said excitedly, "hi Michelle we are both fine how are you babe?"

Michelle laughs softly over the phone, "not too bad thanks for asking Jess, I'm phoning to ask you if both you and Peg want to come over to mine and have a few drinks in?"

Jessica looked at Peggy and they both smiled at each other, "that would be great babe, when were you thinking and what time?"

Michelle again softly laughs, "Tonight at 8:00, will you be able to make it?" Jessica laugh.

"We'll be there tonight babe," Michelle laughs, "excellent Jess I look forward to seeing both you and Peggy again take care hun."

 **In an Unknown Place in Edge City**

She then ended the call and pulls her phone in her jacket pocket, turning to the side she met with a figure sat in a leather chair, "see I told you that I would trick those stupid green headed bitches into coming here."

The figure gave her a hard stare, "I had not doubts about your abilities Michelle, if it wasn't for you I would be rotting in a police cell."

Michelle walked slowly up to the chair and looked the figure in her eyes, "just like your daughter you mean?"

As she said this the figure started to cry, "Lisa was my baby, why did she have to die?"

Michelle then drew away, "forgive me Katherine, I didn't mean to insult you or your daughter,"

Katherine gave Michelle another cold stare, "you did everything you could for my daughter Michelle and I'm gratefully that there are officers in the Edge City police department like yourself."

She then sat up and started walking around the room with a glass of red wine with her hand, "I do realize that I owe you for helping me, but just remember this one of those Masks is mine and the other will belong to you, just help me to get rid of those bitches."

Michelle nodded her head in agreement, "I take it that you have informed your men about those two coming to my house tonight?"

Katherine looked at her and nodded, "yes I have Michelle and I take it that you haven't informed the police department?

Michelle gave her a soft smile, "don't worry no one knows about you or the fact that I'm helping you."

Katherine gave her an evil smile as she slowly walked out with her, "good see that it remains like that."

 **Back at Jess and Peg Mask's Apartment**

Meanwhile at the apartment Jessica had put her mobile away in a draw and turned to looked at Peggy, "see babe, what did I tell you," she said to her friend as she grinned showing her perfect while polished teeth.

Peggy grinned back, "so where are we going darling?" Jessica smiled, "tonight at 8:00," she walked over slowly to Peggy and looked at her warmly, "look babe, I think that it's time to enjoy ourselves don't you?"

Peggy sat up and smiled, "Jessica darling, let's do nothing but enjoy ourselves it's time to paint this stupid town green."

Jessica smiled at her friend and nodded her large green head in agreement, "this is going to be a great night Peggy just you wait and see."

The two friends then got up off the sofa and then went into their bedrooms to freshen up.

 **Outside the Mask's Apartment**

It was a dark winters evening as both Jessica Mask and Peggy Mask made their way to the car park across the road from their apartment.

Peg Mask was wearing a flowery dark blue evening dress with long dark blue opera gloves and dark blue high heeled shoes, she also was wearing dark blue makeup.

Jessica Mask was wearing a black evening dress with long black opera gloves and black high heeled shoes she also was wearing black makeup.

Both Masks had their hair dyed blonde to match Michelle's, as she was walking Jessica made a stop and turned and looked at Peggy, standing in front of them was a black BMW.

Jessica reached for the door and pulled it open she then turned and smiled at Peggy, "we'll take this tonight babe," she said as she sat down into the driver's seat, "it will show Michelle that we are making a good impression."

Peggy then made her way round towards the passages seat, as she opened the door and began to sat down she smiled at Jessica, "we will both need to show Michelle that we are too very serious women, won't we darling?"

She said as she laugh, before she started the engine up Jessica Mask took a small compact mirror out of thin air, she held it up and began pressing her lips.

Peggy watched her as she was doing this and smiled, "oh darling, you are one of the most beautiful green headed dames that I have ever seen, well apart from me."

Jessica Mask laugh, "thanks babe," she said as she started the car's engine, turning the wheel the car moved slowly at first.

Then Jessica put her foot on the gas pedal and the car sped away, "next stop," Jessica Mask said excitedly, "Michelle's apartment."

 **At Michelle's Apartment**

It was getting on for seven o'clock in the evening and Michelle was in a red evening dress, with a pair of red high heeled shoes, she was walking up and down along the corridor near the staircase to her apartment looking at her watch, just as she stopped walking a figure tapped her shoulder from behind.

Looking behind her, her eyes met with a large Asian male, " **Craig Chung** , I didn't expect to see you tonight," the large man smiled at her.

Craig was a tall muscular man, he was wearing a business suit and had a bald head. Craig looked at her again and smiled, "the boss told me that you might need some help with those two green head bitches?" He said in a firm manner.

Michelle looked at him coldly, "Katherine wants them both alive and not harmed, both you and your men remember that, otherwise it's me neck for the chop." Craig smiled, "of course Michelle," he said mockingly, "how could I forget that?"

Michelle was about to said something when her mobile started to ring, "it's them," she said in surprise, "they are here, quick inform your men."

Craig reached into the pocket inside his jacket and pulled out a small mobile phone, whist Craig was doing this Michelle answered her phone, "hello this is Michelle."

"Hello darling," came a voice.

"Peggy," Michelle said.

"Where are you two?" There was a slight pause as Peggy handed the phone to Jessica, "hi babe, we just in a car park outside Old Street, we will be just twenty minutes at that."

Michelle smiled evilly, "that will be fine Jess, I will be looking forward to seeing both you and Peggy shortly." She then ended the call and began to wait.

 **Outside of Michelle's Apartment**

It was a cold clear night as Jessica and Peggy Mask got out of the car, they had both had gone cold and had decided to wear a coat, Peggy Mask had a dark blue coat and Jessica had a long black coat.

As they were walking out of the car park they both heard a large group of men shouting behind them, Jessica turned her head, as she did this she saw six armed young men walking toward them.

One of these men was a black youth who was wearing a black leather jacket a white tee shirt and blue jeans; in his left hand he was carrying a baseball bat, "fancy finding you two green headed bitches here? He said in a New York accent.

"I see that you have accepted our bosses invitation, she will be very pleased," Jessica then put one of her gloved hands around on of Peggy's gloved hands, "Peggy babe," she said in angry voice "we're got trouble."

Peggy turned around and saw the six young men around them, the ring leader then walked slowly up to them both brandishing the baseball bat that he was holding, "which one of you bitches wants to be put down first?" He said in a treating tone.

Peggy turned to Jessica and smiled, "darling," she said in a polite tone, "Do you mind if I go first?"

Jessica smiled back, "Be my guest babe," as she said this Peggy started spinning around into a mini twister that covered both her and Jessica, because of this happening the six men found it difficult to see them, once the twister had died Peggy and Jessica had changed costumes.

Jessica was now dressed as Wonder Woman and Peggy was dressed up as She Ra, "get those green headed bitches," shouted the ring leader as the five men circled around the two women.

As this was happening both Peggy and Jessica leaped into the air and let loose on the five men punching and kicking them.

The fight was short and lasted only a few minutes as she was fighting one of the men a hand made a grab at the Mask on Peggy's face and began to pull.

Once it had died down Jessica were left standing, behind them lying down on the side walk were the five attackers unconscious.

Jessica turned to look at Peggy but was surprised not to find her, she then looked over on the other side of the road and found the ring leader, in his hand was the Mask and in his other arm was Peggy unmasked and unconscious.

Looking over at Jessica he began to shout, "Looks like I win bitch, if you want to see you friend alive again then you better agree to our bosses' terms or this bitch will die?"

Jessica then ran after him but he was too fast, waiting for him on the side of the road was a red ford, he then push Peggy in the back seat and got in himself.

The car then made a quick getaway with both Peggy and The Mask, Jessica couldn't believe it, was this another person that she was going to lose? She then decided to make her way back to her apartment.

As she was making the long journey back her mobile phone rang, looking at it she found that it was Michelle, she then answered it. "Michelle babe it's Jessica,"

On the other side of the phone line Michelle was sat down on a chair with the Mask in one hand and a gun in the other, "yes I know that it's you," she said with an evil smile on her lips.

"Thank goodness, I need your help babe," Jessica said as her knees started trembling.

Michelle starting laughing, "What makes you think that I will help you?"

Jessica was shocked, "you are my friend aren't you?"

Michelle stopped laughing, "no, I'm not your friend, I wanted you and your stupid reporter friend to trust me so that I could get my hands on the Mask."

She stopped for a moment and then continued, "You see I want to get revenge for what you did on my sister, and does the name Trisha ring any bells?"


	14. Chapter 14

It was getting late as Jessica Mask made her way back to her apartment, since she had been driving back she had been thinking about what Michelle had told her, as she parked her car her mind was on taking the mask off.

On the other side of Edge City still tried up and gagged sat Peggy, sat next to her was Michelle in one of her hands was The Mask and in the other was a gun.

Waving it in Peggy's face she started mocking her, "I wonder," she said as she held the mask up to her face.

"What sort of person I would be if I wore this Mask? I don't think that you would know would you bitch?"

Peggy tried to struggle but it was not good the ropes had been tied too tight, as Michelle mocked her again there was a knock at the door.

"Yes come in, the door is open," she shouted as the door slowly opened, Peggy turn her head and saw a family face walking in, the young black man sat down on a chair next to Michelle, "it looks like the boss wants to talk with you Michelle."

He said grinning, Michelle looked at him with a puzzled look on her face, "I thought that Katherine was away?"

He turned and faced her, "no she got back this morning and she's pissed," Michelle slowly sat up.

As she did this the man gave her an icy cold stare, "you're not thinking of taking The Mask for yourself are you without giving it to the boss?"

Michelle gave he an icy stare back, "Katherine can have this mask I want the other one," as she said this she threw it onto the chair where she had been sitting and stormed out of the room locking the door behind her as she went off.

Once she had left the man slowly got up out of the chair and made his way slowly towards Peggy, as she saw him coming towards her Peggy began to struggle.

"Hey lady don't worry I'm not the bad guy here relax," as he said this he pulled out a knife and untied her, once her bonds were broken Peggy pulled the gag from around her mouth.

"Thanks junior," she said in a grateful but surprised voice, "but I thought that you were the bad guy?"

The young man gave a laugh, "me a bad guy seriously?" he joked and laugh, "lady what planet are you from?" Peggy gave him a puzzled look and then started to laugh herself; the young man looked at her and smiled.

"My name's **Ben Wattson** ," he said in a gentle voice, "I'm with Edge City News."

Peggy gasped, "That's the team that Jessica's with," she said surprised."What are you doing here and do you know Jessica?"

Ben looked at her and smiled, "I was send here as an undercover reporter to basically spy on this gang, we had reason to believe a police officer was aiding the gang boss."

Peggy was shocked, "you mean Katherine and the police officer is Michelle?"

Ben looked at her and nodded his head in agreement, "I'm afraid so Miss," he said, he looked around the room to see if it was still safe.

"Look lady," he continued, "I can get you out of here and back with your friend," "Peggy laugh, "how can you do this Ben?"

Ben then turned to his side, in his right hand he was holding a bag, he then placed in front of her and began unzipping it.

Once he had done this he pulled a long black coat out, a white shirt, a pair of black trousers, a pair of brown leather gloves, a black hat, a pair of black sunglasses and a blonde wig, Peggy looked at him in surprise. "Try these on," he said smiling.

Peggy looked at him in wonder, "what did you want me to disguise myself?"

Ben looked at her and made a grab for The Mask as he was smiling, "it's the only way out of here," he said as he pushed the mask in one of the coats pockets.

"Besides you want to help your friend don't you?"

Peggy nodded as she looked at him, "what choice do I have?" She said as she tried on both the shit and the trousers.

Ben couldn't believe his eyes as he just sat there watching Peggy undress, she had just stripped down to her underwear.

"Wow," she thought to himself as he saw her purple bra and pants, "this woman is hot."

Peggy just smiled at him as she folded her clothes and put them in the bag zipped bad, once she had done this she put the pair of black trousers on and fastens them around her waist, she then put the shit on careful buttoning it up, then the coat and finally the blonde wig.

She then turned to face Ben who was sat on a chair, "well," she said smiling as she turned to face him, "what do you think of me as a blonde?"

He walked up slowly to her and smiled "I think that you look very attractive more as a blonde than a redhead," he then looked over at the bag and then to Peggy.

"I think that it's time that we were going don't you? Don't forget to wear those sunglasses and try and keep calm, I'll get you out of here in one piece."

Peggy smiled at Ben as she reached into the coats inside pocket and pulled out the pair of black sunglasses she quickly put them onto her face, as she did this she also tied the blonde wig into a ponytail.

They then made their way out of the door and into a corridor, they're both haven't gotten fair when coming from behind they heard a voice, "Ben" it said in a angry tone.

Both Ben and Peggy turned around, coming down towards them was Craig Chung and he was angry. Craig made his way towards Ben in such a hurry that he didn't notice Peggy at all, "why did you say that the boss was back to Michelle?"

He shouted, Ben looked at him and smiled, "I was told Craig that she was back from her business trip tomorrow, Michelle mustn't have been listening to what I said?"

Craig looked at him and gave him a cold stare, he then turned and looked at Peggy, Peggy looked at him and turned her head away, "and who is this girl Ben?" He barked.

Ben looked at Peggy and then back at Craig, "this is Emma," he said trying to hide a smile from Peggy, "she joined us earlier tonight."

Craig smiled at him, "the boss might think that you lack in your stills at being a member of this gang but I see that you make up for them in terms of recruitment."

Craig then push himself past Ben, "see you soon Ben." He mocked, Peggy's heart raced as she just stood there like a stature before Ben grabbed her hand.

"Come on," he said to her, "Craig's not the brightest bulb in the basket and before long he'll will know that you and I have escaped," as he said this he grabbed her hand and made his way down the corridor to a flight of stairs.

Looking to his right and then to his left he rushed down followed by Peggy, "Ben," she asked, "where do these stair lead to?"

Ben was a bit nervous and spoke with a low voice, "parking lot," he said as they rushed down, "this used to be an old warehouse well that was before the gang took it over."

They then went down four levels before they managed to reach the bottom, when they did Ben made his way toward a red and black Honda, "come on quickly now," he said as Peggy rushed over.

Opening both car doors both he and Peggy climb in, once she was in Peggy threw the bag into the back seat of the car, Ben turned to face her as he started the engine.

"Here you'll be needing this," he said as he gave her a small pistol.

Peggy took it and looked at it, "I've never used a gun before Ben, what do I want one for now?"

Ben looked at her, "it's for your protection now, both you and your friend are in danger, that will help," Peggy then looked at him and took the gun and put it into her coat pocket.

She then looked at Ben as he started the car up, "Ben," she said to him, "thank you."

Ben looked over at her, "you're very welcome," he said smiling. "Now where is that apartment of your friends?"

 **Somewhere in Edge City**

It was getting late now and Jessica now was restless, she had decided to take off the mask and meet with Michelle, she was now wearing a pair of black jeans and a pink top with a blue jacket.

As she was about to leave with the mask in her hand she notice a black and red Honda pull up outside the sidewalk near the apartment block she looked at it in wonder, inside the car Peggy was just sat back in the passenger's seat looking very worried next to her driving was Ben.

As he pull the car up to the sidewalk he looked at her and smiled, "see I told you that I would get you home in one piece."

Peggy looked at him with a sadden look upon her face, "you have risked a hell of a lot, you know Ben by saving me," she look down and then continued, "maybe even your life?"

Ben looked at her and then looked at the apartment, "look I think that it's best for you and your friend Jessica, if you stay low."

Peggy looked at him, "maybe you're right," she said in a low voice; she then opened the car door and as she was getting out Ben grabbed her hand, "I think that you might be forgetting something?"

He said with a smile pointing to the bag on the backseat of the car, Peggy gave him a smile back as she reached over, once she had grabbed the bag she exited the car as she was doing this Ben got out with her.

Peggy looked at him thinking to herself that this was the first man who had saved her without using the Mask and that now she owed him.

Ben looked at her and felt somehow that there was an attraction with her, gathering her courage Peggy dropped the bag that she was holding and ran up to him.

Ben caught off guard nearly ended up on the sidewalk as Peggy threw herself into his arms, they both stared into each other eyes.

Peggy then touched his check gently with her hand, "Ben I wanted to say thank you for what you have done for me tonight."

Ben looked at her and smiled, "I did what any man would have done Peggy," he said smiling, he then leaded over and both of them started to kiss, what seemed like a lifetime lasted only a few minutes, after this Ben let go.

He looked at Peggy and smiled, "look," he said in a low voice, "you better go in now and see your friend, she's probably worried sick about you?"

Peggy then turned and grabbed her bag from the sidewalk and then made her way toward the apartments entrance, as she was walking she turned and faced Ben, "hey Ben," she called out, "could I have your number please?"

Ben walked over to her with a card in his hand, he then gently place it in her free hand, Peggy then kissed him gently on one of his cheeks and then went in.

Ben then made his way back to his car hoping that maybe another time both Peggy and he would meet under better circumstances.

As he was doing this he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her, she was amazing, and he then got into his car and started the engine up, as he was doing this he noticed a blue ford pulling up next to his car.

The car pulled up and the door flew open as Craig Chung walked out holding a gun, as he was walking out he noticed Ben and his car. Craig then made his way slowly towards Ben, this time he was serious.


	15. Chapter 15

**Back at the Apartment**

Peggy was getting nervous as she made her way towards the door to Jessica's apartment, as she was about to open the door it opened and Jessica walked out they then bumped into one another both falling to the floor.

"Oh God Peggy," Jessica said as she helped her up, "are you alright?"

Peggy looked at her smiling, "I'm fine Jess, I had help," Peggy looked at Jessica's face and noticed that she wasn't wearing the Mask; she then looked at her hand.

"Where were you going Jess and what were we doing with the mask in your hand?" Jessica looked at her and then looked down, "whist you were taken by those thugs I had a call from Michelle,"

Peggy looked at her friend and could tell that Jessica was upset, "I take it Jess that Michelle wanted the Mask?" Jessica looked up and looked Peggy in the eye.

"Yes Peggy, not just one but both of them," she paused and then continued, "it looks like she is working for my aunt Katherine and it gets worse."

"Worse?" Peggy then said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes Peggy worse," Jessica said with a worried look on her face, "do you remember Trisha the girl who caused so much damage to that warehouse and that office block whist she was wearing the Mask?"

Peggy nodded, "I do yes Jessica, is she involved with Michelle and Katherine?"

Jessica gave Peggy another worried look, "worse Peggy, she's her sister and according to Michelle she is in hospital as a result of what I did to her."

Peggy grabbed her friends hands, "look that wasn't your fault Jess, Trisha had it coming to her when she killed your mom remember?"

Jessica gave Peggy a warm smile, "I know that it wasn't me but I feel responsible for what happen,"

Peggy then put her arm around Jessica's back and they both went into the apartment, they both then sat down and Jessica put the Mask down.

Peggy then threw the bag that she was holding down and then started telling about her escape and Ben.

"This Ben," Jessica said when Peggy had finished telling her story, "he sounds like a nice man," Peggy smiled at her friend, "I don't know why Jess but he reminds me of Stan-."

She stopped herself as she heard shouting coming from outside, both women then made their way over to the window and were shocked at what they both saw; two men were fighting in the street, one was a large bald Asian man and the other was a young black man.

Peggy shot into action, "that's Ben Jess and it looks like he needs help."

Jessica rushed over to her friend, "who's the big ape?" Peggy looked at her as she grabbed The Mask that had been placed on a table next to the window.

"That big ape Jess is Craig Chung one of the thugs who works for your aunt," she then looked at The Mask and then Jessica, "look I know that this has cause you trouble before Jess, but at the moment because of Ben I need to wear it."

As she was about to place it onto her face Jessica stopped her, for a moment both women looked at each other then Jessica spoke, "look if you care so much about this Ben then why don't you let me help you?"

Peggy looked at her and said nothing, Jessica then looked at her with a warm look, "Peggy," she said, "is the other Mask in that bag over there?"

Peggy looked over at the bag that was in a corner of the room, "Jess," she said in a fair but firm voice, "yes the mask is in that bag, but don't wear it please."

Jessica smiled at her, "Peggy," she said as she made her way over to the bag, "if this Ben is important to you then you will need my help to take that ape down and to do that we will both need to wear both masks do you understand?"

Peggy nodded in agreement with her as she made her way over to the bag and helped Jessica empty it.

As they both were doing this Jessica looked up at her friend and smiled, "look on this as a bit of payback for what they did to you, also after we have finished with Chung we should go after both Michelle and Katherine don't you agree?" Peggy liked the sound of that as she nodded back in agreement.

Ben and Craig had been fighting for a good fifteen minutes and neither one of them had back down, one of Craig's eyes had been blackened from a punch and his nose was bleeding, one of Ben's hands was broke where he had punched Craig.

He was about to throw another punch when Craig pulled a small hand gun from his jacket.

Craig looked at him and smiled menacingly, "what's that matter Ben," he asked as he waved the gun in front of his victims, "are you scared to die?"

Ben knowing that Craig wasn't joking reached into his own jacket pocket and pulled out a hand gun of his own, Craig looked at it and started to laugh.

Ben then aimed it at Craig and pulled the trigger, there was a bright flash and a loud bang as Craig was blinded giving Ben time to run and hide. "You little creep," Craig shouted, when I get my sight back and I find you I am going to kill you and after I finish you then both of those bitches will be next."

As this was going on upstairs in Jessica's apartment both her and Peggy were trying to find the other mask, Peggy heard the noise coming from outside and turner to Jessica, "quick Jess," she said frantically "that big ape sounds serious.

Jessica turned to face her friend, "it looks like I've almost reached the bottom Peggy and I think that I've got it?"

Sure enough she was right as she lifted the mask, it glowed a bright green as Jessica held it up to her face, Peggy reached over to the table where the other Mask laid and held it up to her face.

As both women did this there was a flash of green light and both of them were consumed into a mini twister.

Ben at this time was hiding behind a large green bush as he could see Craig coming towards him with the gun in his hand, "come on Ben and die like a man," he heard him say.

Ben then came out, "come on Craig you might as well get this over with?" Craig then held up the gun and was ready to fire when there was a noise that sounded like thunder.

Looking behind him Craig's face dropped like a stone, behind him there was a large green mini twister.

As the twister was getting closer it was getting weaker and as it was getting weaker two women then emerged from it, both of these women had large green heads, one of them had medium red hair and the other had long black hair.

Ben looked as shocked as Craig as he saw them both just standing there, "who's the big ape babe?" Asked the green headed women with the black hair.

Craig looked at both women in shock, "I don't know who you green head bitches are," he said as he aimed the gun that he was carrying, "but one thing is for such both of you are going down."

The woman with the red hair, gave him a cold look, "darling," she said, "don't be so rude," as she hit him in the chest with her fist. Craig went down like a lead weight as he fell to the floor, the other woman then got a wooden hammer and hit him on the head knocking him out.

After Craig had been dealt with both women then made their way slowly to Ben who was still in shock, "oh babe," the woman with black hair said, "he is so handsome just like you said."

The woman with red hair then gently pushed passed her friend and moved forward, "oh Ben, darling," she said in a very sexy voice, "are you alright you're not hurt are you?"

Ben looked at her, "who are you two?" he asked confused, both women then looked at each other and smiled, "Jessica darling looks like my boyfriend doesn't know who I am?"

Ben then looked at them surprised, "Peggy?" He asked still in shock, Peggy Mask smiled, "I glad that you know who I am darling, this is my friend Jessica," she said pointing towards Jessica smiling.

Ben couldn't believe it standing right there in front of him in the flesh was both Peggy and Jessica wearing the Masks, both of them had single handily knocked and beaten Craig Chung one of Katherine's toughest thugs out cold.

Ben was just standing next to the bush as Peggy came up slowly towards him. As she came up Ben could smell a strong smell of perfume, Peggy Mask was wearing a red evening dress with a pair of red high heeled shoes and a pair of white elbow opera gloves as she came closer to him she had both her arms out ready to embrace him.

Seeing her with a green head put Ben right off as he tried to move but couldn't, "oh Ben darling," Peggy mask then said in a sexy voice, "come let me make love to you."

Ben look at her, "Peggy," he said softly to her as she began to wrap her arms around him, "Peggy listen please, this isn't you honey, why don't you take that Mask off?"

Peggy wasn't listen as she began kissing him, Jessica Mask then slowly came forward and started laughing, "way to go babe," she said in a sexy voice, "go on babe make love to him you know you want too."

Peggy then rip off Ben's shirt with her gloved hands at this point Ben was getting angry, "listen Peggy," he snapped, "I don't know what that Mask is doing to you but I don't like it, besides both you and your friend over there are both in danger."

As he said this both Jessica Mask and Peggy Mask stopped, Jessica Mask slowly came forward and looked at Ben.

"Danger," she said in a soft voice, "you mean from Katherine and Michelle?"

Ben looked at her and nodded, "I'm afraid so Miss," he said in a serious voice, "those two want to see you both dead and once you are dead then they will have those two masks that you are both wearing."

Peggy then looked at him and smiled, "Ben darling," she said as she put her arm around his chest, "You'll be able to protect us both won't you?"

Ben look at her, "I don't know Peggy," he said as he turned away trying not to look at her green face.

Jessica made her way towards him, "you must please babe, she cried, "as you can tell we are both helpless young attractive women, who need a big strong man in our lives."

Ben looked at them both and then looked at Craig who was still out cold, it was clear to him that both of these women whist wearing the Masks were anything but helpless.

"Oh alright," he said reluctantly, "I'll help you both out as much as i can," as he said this both Peggy and Jessica Mask started cheering Jessica ended up running towards him and hugged him, as she did this Peggy then gave him a big wet kiss on his cheek.

She then look at him and smiled, "darling do you have any idea where both those two bitches are?"

Ben shrugged his shoulders, then a thought came into his head, "I don't know where to find those two ladies, but I know someone who does," he turned his head and both women followed suite turning their gaze towards Craig Chung who was still lying down out cold, one way or another they would get their answers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Outside the Masks Apartment**

It was getting late as Ben and Peggy Mask began to carry Craig up by both of his arms. Ben nearly fall under Craig's weight as he threw his arm behind his head, Peggy didn't seem to have any trouble at all.

As they both were carrying him Jessica Mask following behind.

"So babe," she said as she looked at Ben.

"Where are we gonna keep this ape?" Ben looked at her with a puzzled look on his face, "to be sure," he said in a flat tone.

"I haven't really thought about it," Peggy Mask looked at Jessica. "What about your apartment darling?"

Jessica looked at her and started to laugh, "My apartment babe," she said in a joking voice, "are you being serious?"

Peggy Mask gave her friend a hard stare, "I'm being serious Jessica, and besides have you got any other suggestions?"

Jessica Mask lower her head, "no I haven't babe, she said in a low voice.

Ben then butted in, "look ladies," he said in a serious voice, "we better hurry or he'll be up in a few minutes, also I think that if I was you I would blindfold him and tie him to a chair?"

As he said this both Masks then took Craig off him and rushed him into the apartment, Ben followed them both in as they had Craig sat in a chair.

Peggy Mask then tied him up and Jessica Mask tied a blindfold around his eyes.

 **In The Mask's Apartment**

Once they had both done this then all three began to wait, they were waiting for five minutes when they heard groaning coming from Craig.

"Oh my God," he said as he was waking up from a nightmare, "where the devil I'm?"

Ben made his way slowly towards the big man, "you're in an apartment Craig and your alive for the time being."

Craig laughed as he heard Ben's voice, "Ben?" he said mockingly, "I see that you are still here and alive, I take it also that those green headed bitches are with you?"

As he said this Peggy Mask made her way towards the chair, "who are you calling bitches you big ape?" She said in an angry tone as she was going to slap him in the face.

Ben then stopped her, "Craig we need information from you," he said in a calm voice, Craig's ears prick up, "information regarding what Ben?" he asked again in another mocking tone.

Ben sat behind him as he whisper into his ear, "we need to know where we can find both Katherine and Michelle, now are you going to play ball?"

Craig started laughing again, "Ben you are one stupid kid, are you being serious even I don't know where the boss is?"

Ben started smiling, "no but you know where Michelle is don't you?"

The smile faded from Craig's face, "Ben no please don't make me do this, if I do this Michelle could do some nasty things to me."

Ben, Peggy Mask and Jessica then started laughing, "what could Michelle do to you that I wouldn't do darling?" Peggy Mask asked.

Craig then was shaking, "arrest me, shot me, just things like that," he said.

Jessica then walked over to the chair and put a hand on Craig's shoulder, "but babe," she said as she started to smile, "we could do something similar to those things."

Ben then took a gun out of his pocket and held it to Craig's head, "Ben, what's going on and what are you doing?" He asked as he felt the gun pressing at the side of his head.

Ben smiled, "looks like us three are in control now Craig, now are you going to help us or I'm going to have to blow your brains out?"

Craig again started shaking, "Ben please don't do this, I'll tell you everything that you need to know about Michelle just don't kill me OK."

Ben released the gun from Craig's head, "OK Craig where is she and what do you know about her?"

As he was untied and the blindfold was removed from his face Craig told Ben, Peggy and Jessica that Michelle could be found at a warehouse on the Edge of the City and that she had been a cop for five years thanks to knowing Katherine and her gang.

Once he had finished telling them everything that they needed to know Craig sat up out of the chair, "now that I have told you about Michelle, am I free to go?"

Peggy Mask gave him a cold stare, "darling," she said smiling, "I'm afraid that the answer is no, you'll have to come with us."

Craig gave a loud laugh, "fuck that you green headed bitch, now that I have given you all the details Michelle with be out to get me."

Not thinking about anything Craig rushed for the door and ran for his life, seeing him do this both Peggy Mask and Jessica Mask ran out but was stopped by Ben.

"Leave him girls," he said calmly, "Craig has given us the information that we both need."

 **Around Edge City**

It was 4 o'clock in the morning as Michelle was making her way towards the hospital to see her sister.

When she had her accident a month ago, Trisha had lost the use of both of her legs and had a broken back, Michelle was angry at the fact that the person who had done this had got away with it and she hated her for it.

At the moment Michelle was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white top that covered her arms and a thick blue coat, she had her blonde hair in a pony tail, she had been up most of the night trying to get in touch with Katherine, but because of her being on business Michelle hadn't had much luck.

She was getting near to the hospital's main entrance now and could see that there were a load of nurses, doctors and other hospital staff, she then parked her car near the main entrance and made her way toward the reception.

As she made her way towards the reception desk she was greeted by a young man in his late twenties, "hello miss," he said in a polite voice, "what can I do for you?"

Michelle spoke up, "I'm here to see my sister, Trisha Williams," the young man smiled at her as he got the information that he was looking for onto his computer.

"Trisha Williams was moved to ward as fifty two at three o clock this morning," he said in a low voice.

Michelle looks at him puzzled, "why how come?" She asked, the man gave her a gentle smile.

"It's nothing to worry about Miss, she's just there so the nurses and doctors can keep on eye on her."

Michelle slowly moved away from the desk, "can you give me directions please?"

The man smiled again at her this time grinning, "certainly, it's down this corridor right down the hall and then left."

Michelle smiled at him, "thank you for your help," she said in a sexy voice.

She then made her way to the ward, when she got there she saw her sister hocked up to a machine that looked like it was giving her medication. Michelle pulled a chair to the bed and sat down on it.

"Trisha," she said calmly as she placed her hand on her sisters back, as she did this Trisha woke up.

"Hi sis," Michelle said, "how are you feeling now?"

Trisha looked like she had been crying as she looked at Michelle, "I'm not feeling myself today sis," she said as she rolled onto her back, "the doctor told me that I might have picked up a virus, that's why you can see that machine."

Michelle grew angry, "this was all that little bitches fault," she said as her sister tried to sit up, "if that Jessica hadn't been wearing that mask it would have been her who would be lying in this hospital bed not you?"

Trisha didn't answer her sister, she just listened, "anyway sis, I've got some news for you, it looks like we have got one of those Masks."

Trisha sat up as this interested her, "what where from sis?" Michelle smiled and pulled the chair closer to the bed, "from that reporter bitch that's were Trisha, I asked Katherine if you can have it," Trisha had a puzzled look on her face.

"Katherine who is she?" Michelle started laughing, "Katherine is the one who helped me get into the police and she is also that bitch Jessica's aunt."

Trisha smiled at this, "so she is willing to help us?"

Michelle looked at her sister and smiled at her again, "what I was thinking is Katherine has been a very powerful Ally, but since there are two of those Masks, I don't really want Katherine to have the other one, I'm going to keep it and then we are both going to use them to take over this city."

Trisha started to laugh, "you have got this planned out now haven't you sister?"

Michelle look at her sister again and gave her a evil smile, "once we have those Masks, Jessica and her reporter friend won't stand a chance and neither will Katherine, this city will be ours."

Just then there was a loud buzz coming from outside, one of the nurses on the ward came forward to Michelle, "visiting time is over Miss I'm sorry."

Michelle smiled at her, "no problem nurse," she said turning towards the door as she was about to leave she shouting at her sister, "I'll be visiting you tonight Trish, don't worry about anything."

She then left the ward and then went straight back to her car, as she was getting in, she place her hand inside of the coat pocket and got out her mobile phone, "this is going to be good," she said to herself as she rang Katherine.

 **Somewhere in Edge City**

It was now getting light as Ben and the two Masks had been driving, since he had gotten into his car with them Peggy Mask had insisted on sitting next to him in the passages seat, Jessica Mask had only wanted to sit in the back seat of the car.

Whist he had been driving Peggy Mask had put her large green head on one of his shoulders and closed her eyes, as she had done this Ben stopped the car for a brief moment and peered down at the dress that she was wearing only to find that her boobs were now exposed.

Ben turned away feeling sick at what Peggy had become, regardless he knew that without the Masks both women could not beat either Michelle or Katherine.

As he turned away he started the car's engine and continued driving, as he did this he felt a hand on his other shoulder looking in the cars main mirror he looked and found that it was Jessica Mask.

Like Peggy she was wearing an evening dress but unlike her friend she was wearing makeup, "oh babe," she said in a sexy warm voice, "stop the car for a minute and come and join me in the back."

Ben just looked at her reflection in the mirror, "listen Jess," he said patiently, "both you, me and Peggy need to get to that warehouse as quickly as possible, we won't be able to if I'm in the backseat with you."

As he was saying this Jessica Mask extended her lips towards him, Ben wasn't really watching as she planted a large wet kiss on his cheek, without warning Peggy Mask woke up.

"How dare you kiss my boyfriend," she said as she angrily wiped the purple lipstick stain off Ben's cheek, "who do you think you are you green headed bitch?"

Jessica turned her green head and looked Peggy Mask in the eyes, "what about you, you green headed slag?

Thinking that there was going to be a fight between both women Ben firmly put his foot on the brake and stopped the car, once the car had stopped he looked and found both Jessica Mask and Peggy Mask were in the beat seat of the car.

Peggy was now on top of Jessica pulling her hair, whist Jessica had her mouth around Peggy free arm biting it, Ben then lost his temper and began to raise his voice.

"Look I know that it's been a good while since you two have gone out with any men," he said sharply, "but you need to understand one thing and one thing along."

As he was saying this he was looking at both women, "look you both need to stop this petty augment and work together with me so that we can stop both Michelle and Katherine, look what do you say ladies?"

As he finished Jessica removed her mouth from Peggy's free arm and Peggy removed her hand from Jessica's hair, they both then looked each other in the eye and then embraced.

"I'm sorry darling."Peggy Mask then said as she started crying, "I'm sorry for hurting you baby," Jessica Mask said as she two started crying also.

Ben just put his head into his hands, "God," he said to himself as he started the car's engine up again, "I'll be very glad when things get back to normal."

For some strange reason Ben had another thought that cropped into his mind, what if things didn't get back to normal and what if this was the last time that he would see both Peggy and Jessica Mask?

He then put that thought to the back of his mind and continued driving along to the warehouse, sooner or later they would meet Michelle and Katherine and when they did they would have to be ready.


	17. Chapter 17

It was ten o'clock in the morning as Michelle was driving to Katherine's penthouse apartment; she had just received a call from her telling her that she was back from her business trip and that she wanted to meet up. Michelle never really looked forward to these meetings as she always felt that Katherine always made things difficult.

As she made her way towards the penthouse's parking lot she noticed a lot more armed gang members; with them was Craig Chung.

As soon as he saw her car he raced towards it banging on the window, "I need to speak with you in private," he said as she opened the window.

Michelle gave him a puzzled look, "why Craig what's wrong?"

"Not here, Michelle," he said in a low voice, "we'll speak upstairs in the bosses private office."

Michelle got out of the car slow and followed Craig to a lift at the far end of the parking lot, they both got in and Craig pushed a button that read 2nd floor, once they had reached the second floor they both slowly got out.

Michelle followed Craig down a long but narrow corridor, as she was following him she couldn't believe the amount of security guards that were on patrol in the pent house. They then came to a small door at the end of the corridor with a code lock on the front, Craig typed the code in and the door unlocked Michelle turned the handle and the two of them entered in, and there was a large board table with ten leather office chairs.

Craig sat down on one and Michelle sat on another facing him, "what was it that you want to tell me Craig?" She asked him smiling.

Craig looked down at her, "look Michelle," he said nervously as he looked back up at her, "I don't know how to tell you this so I start by saying that I'm sorry?"

Michelle looked at him with a puzzled look on her face, "sorry about what?"

She asked, Craig looked at her with tears in his eyes, "that reporter Peggy Brandt escaped from the warehouse," he cried.

Michelle looked angry as she sat up from the chair that she had been using, "how, how did that bitch manage to escape?" She asked.

Craig started shaking in the chair as she came towards him, "she had help from one of our own men," he said as he sat whimpering in the chair.

"Who helped that bitch?" Michelle asked this time banging one of her hands on the table.

Craig looked up at her, "it was Ben."

Michelle raised her hand as if she was about to hit him but it fell on the table, "Ben," she said coldly, "I should have known."

Craig looked up at her again, "it gets worse Michelle," he said in a worried voice, "that bitch and him took the Mask and to make matters even worse that other bitch has got that other Mask on, we are all screwed."

Michelle looked at Craig coldly, "you're right Craig," she said, "we are all for the shit house and it's all your fault."

Craig looked at her, "you're not going to tell the boss are you?" He said in a worried voice.

Michelle slap him across his face and stormed out of the office locking Craig in, she then made her way upstairs to the pent house suite, one way or another Katherine was not going to be pleased.

Michelle was nervous as she made her way to a spiral staircase that lead towards Katherine's private pent house, as she started to climb she started to become afraid.

"What's wrong with me?" She said to herself, "Katherine has never lost her temper with me before so I've got nothing to worry about," as she was saying this to herself she was almost at the top of the stair case.

As she reached the top she found herself in a large lounge, it's floor was a polished green marble, at the end of the lounge was two stair cases and one door. Michelle made her way towards the door and went on thought; on the other side down a flight of stairs was a large outdoor pool and a balcony which overlooked the city.

Michelle made her way slowly down the stairs and over to the pool, as she did this she could see Katherine on a sun lounge, she was wearing a red and black bikini and a pair of black sunglasses, Ryan was also with her but he was in the pool.

As soon as Michelle had made her way down towards the pool Ryan spotted her, "hey Kat," he said smiling, "look who's here."

Katherine turned her head towards Michelle and smiled, "Michelle darling how are you?"

Michelle looked down as she approached her, Katherine slowly sat up and smiled at her again, "have you got the Mask from that bitch?" She said as Michelle sat down beside her.

"I'm afraid," Michelle said in a low voice, "I'm sorry to have to tell you this Katherine but Brandt's escaped thank to one of our own agents."

Katherine threw herself up from the sun lounge her face was bright red with rage, "how did this happen and who was responsible?"

Michelle hid her face in her hands, "it was a young man by the name of Ben Jones, he was working with that idiot Craig Chung."

Katherine's face was still red, "where is that bloody fool Michelle?"

Michelle still afraid held back, "he's in the office down stairs, I told him to wait for you there."

Katherine not bothering to get dressed rushed past Michelle, "then I think that Mr. Chung has outlived his usefulness don't you agree Michelle?"

Michelle nodded as she followed Katherine up the stairs towards the main pent house entrance; they then made their way down the spiral stair case and into the corridor, coming toward the small office door Michelle typed the key code into the lock and the door unlocked.

Katherine then turned the handle and opened the door, as soon as the door was opened the two women then made their way into the room, to their surprise they both found Craig sat near the window and one of the chairs.

Katherine slowly made her way towards him her face was still bright red with rage, "what the hell did you do with that reporter bitch and why did you let her escape?"

Craig said nothing at first but looked down, he then looked up at her, "I'm sorry boss," he said in a low voice, "but that wasn't my fault, you see it was Michelle who allow that to happen."

Katherine turned towards Michelle her eyes were filled with fire; she then turned back to Craig. "You are useless Chung," she said, her voice was icy cold.

Craig started shaking, "please boss don't hurt me, I didn't mean to let you down if you give me another chance just to prove myself I'll?"

As he was saying this Katherine grabbed a gun that was hanging from Michelle belt and fired, the bullet stuck Craig in his head killing him on the spot.

Katherine turned to face Michelle tossing the gun onto the floor, "fail me again Michelle and you'll end up like Craig is now…. Dead."

For the first time since she had worked for her Michelle became afraid, "Katherine I will not fail you again I have an idea if you are interested?"

Katherine leaded over and forced her against the wall, "because of your careless actions that bitch got away with my Mask and now you are asking me for another chance what are you Michelle stupid?"

Michelle looked Katherine in the eye, "I have helped you escape jail remember Katherine I stood by you only because I wanted to help you get revenge, if you kill me now then your change of getting the mask will be slim."

Katherine let go knowing full well that she was right, "OK Michelle what is your plan of action?"

Michelle smiled at Katherine, "Craig told me before I went up to find you that Ben is now with both of those bitches and that both of them are wearing the Mask."

Katherine looked at her in amazement, Michelle looked again at her and smiled, "I have Ben's number, what if I was to say to him that we both are willing to surrender and that we wanted to call a truce?"

Katherine smiled, "that way we could get rid of him and concentrate on getting both of those Masks from those bitches?"

Michelle nodded in agreement, "Ben will think that both you and I mean it, what he won't realize is that he and his new friends are falling into a trap."

Katherine laugh, "do what you can to set this meeting up Michelle but I warn you if you disappoint me again I will end you."

Michelle nodded as Katherine walked out of the office, as soon as Katherine was gone Michelle got her phone out it was time to set this meeting up.


	18. Chapter 18

**Somewhere Outside of Edge City**

It was getting on for twelve o'clock in the afternoon and Ben had just pulled the car up to fill up with gas leaving both Peggy Mask and Jessica Mask inside locking the car door.

As he went inside the gas station to pay he noticed a message on his phone, picking it up from his inside pocket he noticed that he had a message from an unknown number.

Paying no attention to it he made his way towards the till, on the till there was an attractive young woman who served him, she had short dark brown hair and was wearing a pair of glasses.

"Hi," she said in a low voice.

Ben looked at her and smiled, "Hi," he said back.

The young woman looked at him and then looked outside at the car, "that will be "$25 please," she said in a low confident voice.

Ben handed her the money over as he was doing this he looked over at the car.

The woman looked at him as she was printing off the receipt, "nice car," she said to him, "have you had it long?"

Ben looked at her and smiled, "no not too long, to be honest I've had it for a month."

The young woman smiled at him, Ben smiled back but he didn't want to make any advances towards her just in case Peggy was watching.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" The woman then asked as she handed him the receipt and change. Ben smiled and nodded.

The young woman looked at him and smiled back, "I don't really have a boyfriend," she said in a soft voice, "most people think that I'm a bit of a geek."

Ben gave her a warm smile, "you don't seem like a geek to me," he said in a polite voice, "you seem like a nice young lady."

The woman gave him a warm smile back, "thank you Mr.?"

Ben smiled at her again, "Ben just call me Ben and your name?"

The young woman opened her mouth but nothing came out at first, " **Evelyn** my names Evelyn."

Ben laugh, "Evelyn," he said, "well it's been really nice meeting you Evelyn, he said as he was walking out waving to her, "Hopefully we can see one another soon?"

As he was walking back to the car he noticed that both doors were open, as he went to close them he was met by Peggy Mask and from the look on her face they she was not happy with him.

Peggy walked slowly up towards him, "who was that woman in there darling and why were you talking with her?!"

Ben was getting tired of Peg Mask now and enough was enough, "look Peggy I'm getting fed up with this off you now questioning me like I'm your boyfriend you and I aren't even together and I don't like you the way that you are with that Mask on," he then stopped for a moment and then continued, "I think that it's time that you took that thing off?"

Saying this he grabbed her face and began to pull, Peggy Mask yelled out, "what are you doing darling no not my beautiful face no!?"

There was a bright flash of light as the Mask came off Peggy's face, Peggy stood there back to her normal self as Ben sat on the ground by a gas pump with the Mask in his hand.

Peggy looked at him, "what happened Ben? she asked her voice was calm now that the Mask was off.

"Peggy," he shouted as he looked up at her, "thank God your back to your normal self, don't ever use that Mask ever again."

Peggy put her hand out and helped him up, "so where are we off to now then Ben?" She asked as he got back up onto his feet.

Ben looked at her and smiled, "we are going to pay Michelle a visit, it seems like she wants a truce between you, myself and your friend Jessica," as he was saying this he opened the passage door for Peggy, she then climbed into the car.

Once she was in Ben waited then he threw the Mask towards one of the gas pumps where it landed softly, then slowly he got into the driver's seat and drove slowly away.

Ben didn't see this but as he threw the Mask away he had been watched by Evelyn.

As the car slowly disappeared she came over to the pump where the Mask was lying, "strange," she said to herself, "why would someone like him have such a strange mask?"

As she said this she felt the need to place it onto her face, but as she did this something else came over her and she place in to a bag that she was holding, "maybe later?" She told herself as she went back inside smiling to herself.

 **On The Road of Edge City**

Ben sat relaxed as he was driving, he had been doing this for fifteen minutes now since he had left the gas station, on his left side sat Peggy who had now closed her eyes and had her head on his shoulder.

Since he had removed the Mask from her face she was now back to her normal self, now there was only one Mask to deal with in the car and that was the one that her friend Jessica was wearing. She was still sitting in the back seat of the car and trying to flirt with him.

"Oh baby," she said to him in a sexy fitly voice, "I want your body come and have me,"

Ben had been tempted to stop the car and go into the back seat and rip the mask off her face, but the thought had gone out of his mind, "I'll need her and the Mask where we face Michelle." He said to himself as he just ignored her and just carried on driving.

As he was doing this he heard his mobile phone ringing, both Jessica and Peggy heard it too, Ben pulled over the car over on the side of road and got out of the car to answer his phone.

As he was getting out Peggy woke up, "hi Ben," she said as she let out a yawn, "who's that calling you?"

Ben gave her a smile, "it's a bit of business Pegg, nothing to worry about," she smiled back at him.

"OK hun, take your time," she said, Ben locked the door and went away from the car. As he was doing this Peggy turned her head towards the back seat of the car and looked at Jessica, "Jess you know something," she said to her friend in a warm friendly voice.

Jessica Mask grinned at her showing her a set of perfect white teeth, "what's that babe?" She said smiling.

Peggy smiled back at her, "I wish that Ben hadn't throw The Mask away like that I really enjoyed wearing it," as she was saying this she saw Ben walking around whist he was using the phone, she couldn't really make out what he was saying but she knew that it wasn't good.

Ben had been the phone for thirty minutes now, " I wonder what his doing Jess?" Peggy asked her friend who was doing her nails in the back, "I don't know babe," came Jessica Mask's voice, "why don't you ask him?"

Ben then came running back to the car smiling, "ladies," he said excitedly, "I've got some great news about Michelle, she's asked us to meet her tonight at her apartment," both Peggy and Jessica then looked at each other and smiled.

"That's great news baby," Jessica Mask then said as she lifted her hands up to let her nail polish dry.

Ben looked at her as she was doing this and then turned to Peggy, looking at him she smiled softly, "can we trust her Ben?" She said in a worried voice.

Ben smiled at her, "look she's after those Mask Pegg," he said in a gentle voice, "we got rid of one we need to get rid of that one that Jessica's wearing."

Jessica Mask looked at him with a worried stare. "You're not going to take away my face, I won't let you."

Ben looked at her, "look Jess," he said you will have to trust me," he then took both of his hands and went to take the Mask off her face, as he was about to do this Peggy grabbed him.

She look at him and smiled, "look Ben there might be another way we could do this?" as she said this she opened her brown leather jacket and pulled out the sister mask.

Ben looked at it and smiled, "what is that another Mask?" He asked in wonder.

Peggy laugh, "no not really Ben this is the sister Mask, it controls the wearer of the Mask of Loki via a remote control which I've got back in Jess's apartment."

Ben laugh, "then we should make our way back don't you think?"

Peggy and Jessica both nodded in agreement as Ben turned the car and headed back to the apartment.

 **Five Minutes Earlier**

Meanwhile Evelyn was still at the gas station, she had been tidying up, as she was tidying up the Mask was in one of her hands, there was a spill on the floor behind her that she hadn't seen, without warning she was fallen onto the floor. Her glasses fell off and the Mask went flying out of her hands and onto the floor next to her.

"Oh no," she said to herself, "Where are those glasses?"

As she was searching for them her hands wrapped onto the Mask, not really thinking what she was doing she place it onto her face, without warning the Mask wrapped itself onto her face.

Evelyn started screaming but nothing came out as the Mask slowly started to mold itself around her face, there was a bright green flash as her body was consumed into a mini twister, this lasted for a few seconds, once it was over the transformation was complete.

Evelyn now was wearing a long red dress, she had a pair of red high heeled shoes on, her face now was bright green in color and she was wearing red lipstick and on her eyelids she was wearing light blue eye shadow.

Taking out a small hand mirror she looked at her reflection, "smoking," she said to herself, "I wonder where Ben has got to I wish that he could see me?"

As she said this she left the gas station and started walking, "it's time I had some fun?" She said to herself.

 **In Edge City**

It was getting to mid afternoon as Ben, Peggy and Jessica Mask got back to the apartment, Peggy had put her head on Ben's shoulder and had gone to sleep Jessica who was still wearing the Mask had her eyes closed the only one who was still awake was Ben.

As he approached the sidewalk near to the apartment his slowly stopped the car and pulled up, "we are here girls," he said in a calm voice.

Peggy slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Thanks Ben," she said in a warm voice for trusting in me, I'll let us in."

As she was about to get out of the car when she saw Jessica Mask waiting for her, getting out she went over to her.

"Hey Jess," she said in a warm voice, "are you coming in and helping me get that remote control?"

Jessica Mask look up at her, her green face was wet with tears, "what's wrong Jess how come your crying?" Peggy asked as she made her way towards her friend.

Jessica Mask looked at her, "I'm crying because you are going to use that sister Mask on me aren't you babe?"

Peggy threw one of her arms over Jessica' shoulders and looked at her smiling, "Jess," she said in a warm and kind voice, "we are not going to use that Mask on you I was thinking more on Michelle or Katherine that's if they wear it?"

Jess looked at Peggy and smiled, "what are we waiting for then babe?"

As she said this she sprang up, "let's go get that Mask," as she was walking towards her apartment she bumped into Ben who was getting out of the car.

She looked at him and smiled, "fancy bumping into you here handsome," she said as she reached out to grab him with her hands, "do you want to make love to me here tonight?"

Ben looked at her and then quickly looked away, "come on babe."

Jess said as she tried to land a big wet kiss, "I don't bite," as she tried to do this Peggy came rushing by, "look Jess," she said as she tried to calm things down.

"Ben doesn't really want to make love with you tonight as he is busy," she turned towards him and winked at him smiling.

Ben smiled back at her, "I've been saved by an angel," he said to himself as Jess let him go.

Ben stood by the sidewalk watching both Jessica and Peggy, "look you girls go in I'll stay here with the car OK."

Peggy looked at him "Ben are you sure?" She said as she was walking into the apartments main entrance with Jessica Mask.

Ben smiled as he leaned on the car, "don't worry about me Pegg I'll be fine out here beside it won't take you girls long to get that remote will it?"

Peggy looked at him and smiled back, then both her and Jessica went thought the door and started to unlock the apartment door, once the door had been unlock both women stepped though, both women then looked at each other.

Jessica Mask turned to Peggy, "where did you put that remote babe?" She asked in a warm voice.

Peggy turned and gave her a warm stare, "I hid it in my room Jess, it's in my wardrobe with all of my other things, come on and I'll show you."

Jessica then followed Peggy to her room which was on the far side of the lounge, as they both went thought and opened the door they both saw the wardrobe, it was a large dark pine with one single door, inside it was a collection of jeans, shirts, shoes, dresses and underwear.

On the inside of the wardrobe was a single shelf unit, sitting there was a bright sliver remote, "there it is Jess," Peggy said excitedly as she reached out for it, ""that's what we came for."

Jess gave her friend a smile, "what are we waiting for babe, lets grab it and get out of here?"

As Peggy reached for the remote she heard a man screaming and it was coming from outside the apartment, both her and Jessica stopped what they were both doing and hurried to the window.


	19. Chapter 19

Both Peggy and Jessica couldn't believe their eyes, outside of the apartment standing with his back to the car was Ben, standing with him with her back to Peggy's room window was another woman she was wearing a dark blue colored evening dress.

Peggy couldn't really see her front only her back, she could see that she had long dark colored brown hair that she had tied into a ponytail and also for so unknown reason Ben seem to be afraid of her.

Peggy came slowly away from the window and made a grab for the remote for the Sister Mask as she was doing this she noticed that Jessica Mask was following her.

"Who do you think that woman is babe?" She asked Peggy as she was about to leave the room.

Peggy turned towards her friend with the remote in her hand, "I don't know Jess, but it looks like Ben doesn't really like the look of her come on lets go out and see what we can do?"

Grabbing Jessica with her free hand Peggy rushed out of her bed through the lounge and out through the apartment's main door closing it without locking it, as both women passed thought the apartment block's main entrance they both heard Ben screaming.

Rushing out towards the sidewalk where the car was parked up both Peggy and Jessica saw Ben pressed up against a wall with him was the woman that they had both seen.

Letting Jessica's hand go Peggy made her way towards them both slowly, "excuse me miss," she said in a low voice, "but would you mind letting go of that man please?"

The woman slowly turned around to face Peggy, as she did this Peggy's face dropped open in shock, the woman's face was bright green in color, on her large lips she was wearing dark blue lipstick and on her eye lids she was wearing dark blue eye shadow, from the look on her face Peggy could tell that she wasn't very happy to see her.

Jessica Mask then slowly made her way towards them both, seeing this other Masked woman made Jessica back off, "who are these two sugar?" The strange woman asked Ben in a southern American accent.

Peggy looked at her, "my name is Peggy Brandt and this is Jessica Morgan, we are friends of Ben," the woman then turned and faced Peggy, Peggy could tell from the look on the woman face that she wasn't happy.

"My name is Eve sugar and Ben is my lover boy."

As Eve said this Jessica Mask came forward, "oh yes babe," she said in an angry voice, "you want him you'll have to go thought me."

Eve turned and showed Jessica an angry smile, "bring it on bitch" she said as she started spinning into a mini twister.

"Two can play this game babe," Jessica Mask said as she started spinning herself, standing in the middle at of this was both Peggy and Ben who were just looking at each other in shock, it just took only a few minutes before both women has finished their transformation.

Standing before Jessica Mask was Eve, she was wearing a white colored dress and a red cape, in her right hand was a sword and on her large green head she was wearing a winged Viking helmet.

Jessica Mask on the other hand was wearing a black colored Wonder Woman style costume, on her wrist's she wore a pair of silver gauntlets, her hair was now colored black and she was wearing no makeup, both women then squared each other up out of the blue Eve charged at Jessica.

As both women were fighting Ben turned and looked at Peggy, "Peggy," he said in a low and worried voice, "can't you stop this with that sister Mask?"

Peggy then looked in the inside pocket of her jacket at both the remote and the Sister Mask, she then looked up at Ben smiling, "Ben wait in the apartment, I've got an idea."

Ben then did as she told him and ran towards the apartment's entrance as he was doing this he turned around and watched as Peggy made her way towards Eve who was now holding Jessica by her hair.

As Peggy was making her way towards Eve she pulled the Sister Mask out of her jackets inside pocket, "hey Eve," she said in a warm friend voice.

As she said this Eve slowly let go of Jessica's hair and turned her attention towards Peggy, "what do you want bitch, can't you see that I'm busy teaching this green headed slag some manners?"

Peggy gave Eve a hard look, "I can see that you are hurting Jessica with the Mask but wearing just that won't help so I'm going to give you this," she then handed Eve the Sister Mask.

Eve took it from her hand she looked at it and then looked up at Peggy, "what will this Mask do to me if I wear it sugar?" She asked in a curious voice.

Peggy smiled at her and then looked at Jessica who was now on the ground, "wearing this Mask Eve will help you to grow much stronger than Jessica, it will also allow you to think more clearly."

Eve smiled at Peggy, "will it sugar?" She asked smiling whist looking at Jessica, "in that case I think that I will try it on," she then took the mask up to her face.

As with the original Mask it began to lack onto her face, as she was doing this Peggy had her hand inside her jacket pocket and pull out the remote, when Eve's transformation was finished she looked the same as ever apart from the white dot in the middle of her forehead.

She looked at Peggy with a puzzled look on her face, "nothing happened I don't feel any different sugar?" Peggy laughs at her and went over to help Jessica Mask up, once she had helped her to her feet she look at Eve.

"Eve," she said "I lied to you about The Sister Mask."

Eve's face drop as she couldn't believe that Peggy had betrayed her, "you terrible bitch," she said as she came running towards her with one of her hand clinched into a fist, "now I will never be able to have Ben."

As she came running towards her Peggy hit a switch on the remote that she was hold, as she did this Eve stood still, "right that's good," Peggy said as she looked at Eve.

"Let's see what happens to you when I am in control?" She then hit another switch on the remote.

"OK Eve," Peggy said as she started laughing, "let's see you wear a French maids outfit," she then hit a button on the remote which caused Eve to spin around into another mini twister, this lasted only for a few seconds once it was finished Eve just stood there wearing a black and white French maids outfit.

Her hair was lose and dark black in color, she wasn't wearing any makeup, both Jessica mask and Peggy stood there looking at her.

Eve just looked at them both, "what have you done to me you bitch?" She asked as she was about to cry, Peggy looked at her, "what I'm doing is I want to see if this Mask still works with this remote, if that's OK with you?"

Jessica Mask then came up behind Peggy and put her head on her shoulders, "babe why don't you let me have a go of that remote?" Peggy then smiled at her friend as she handed her the remote.

Jessica Mask then looked at Eve and smiled at her as she flipped a switch on the remote which caused Eve to spin around again into another mini twister, once the twister had finished Eve just stood in front of both women completely naked.

Jessica looked at Peggy and they both smiled at each other, "now that's a good look for her, don't you think so babe?" Jessica said as she looked up at Peggy who nodded in agreement.

As she was about to hit the switch again she saw Ben storming out of the apartment and by the look on his face he looked angry.

Storming up to Peggy he snatched the remote out of Jessica's hand, "what the hell do you think that you are doing Peggy?" He said angrily.

Peggy looked at him and then down at the floor, "I'm sorry Ben I just wanted to see if the Sister Mask had lost some of its powers but it looks like it hasn't."

Ben then looked at her, "look Pegg, I know that you and Jess are just testing the Sister Mask out but this is wrong what you done on Eve and you know it, you know that it is working OK so the best course of action to take is to remove it from Eve's face along with the other Mask."

Both Peggy and Jessica nodded in agreement as Ben made his way towards Eve who was still naked, Eve looked at him and smiled, "hiya sugar, have you come to get this Sister Mask off my- wait what are you doing no not my face?"

Ben began to pull, as he did this there was a flash of green light as both the Mask and the Sister Mask came off Eve's face and into Ben's hands, Evelyn now fainted on the ground by her side was Ben holding both Mask's in his hands.

Peggy came rushing up to him, "Ben looks like we have got the results that we wanted."

Ben looked up at her and smiled, "yes we have Peggy and it looks like that Michelle wants to meet this has given me an idea and seen as we have got the Sister Mask it'll make things a hell of a lot easier."

Peggy then helped Ben to his feet then she helped him to get Evelyn in the back seat of his car, "I'll drop her off at that gas station," he said as Peggy, himself and Jessica Mask got in.

"With a bit of luck girls Michelle won't know what will hit her?" He then started the car up and began to drive slowly away from the apartment, as he was driving Ben was thinking to himself that one way or another this would be the last time that he would see both Peggy and Jessica and the Masks which had been placed inside Peggy's jacket pocket.


	20. Chapter 20

It was getting late in the afternoon as Ben dropped Evelyn off at the gas station, picking her up gently and being careful not to wake her, he carry her over to the pay station where they had both met. He then found a chair where he could place her; carefully he sat her down on it near the cash register.

He then gently kissed her on her check, "good bye Evelyn," he said sadly as he walked out of the station.

As he was walking back to the car he noticed that Peggy was waiting for him and from the look on her face she looked happy, "well Ben how did it go and did she wake up?"

Ben gave her a sadden look, "no she's still out cold, I'm pretty much sure that when she does wake up she won't remember a thing about the Mask?"

Peggy then took his hand and then gave him a reassuring look, "look I sure that will be for the best?"

She then opened the passages door, "look Ben don't worry we have business to take care of ourselves."

Peggy then climbed in and Ben followed, something told Ben that this would be the last time that he would ever see Evelyn again.

Once he got into the car he slowly drove away to their next destination the Edge City Hotel.

 **At The Edge City Hotel**

It was getting dark Michelle was walking around aimlessly, she was wearing a black colored skirt, a white colored shirt and a brown leather jacket, her long blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail, at the side of her hip was a holster holding a small handgun.

Michelle heard footsteps coming from behind her turning her head around she came face to face with Katherine, "Katherine?" She said puzzled.

Katherine walked towards her smiling, "you seem shocked to see me here Michelle?"

She said as she continued walking slowly towards her, Michelle smiled at her, "it's not that I'm shocked I'm just glad that you are here, I don't want to face those two on my own."

Katherine laugh, "I just want to be here when you pull that Mask off my niece's face and also when you make her beg for her life."

She then stopped for a moment as if she was reflecting on something, "I also want you to make sure that you kill that traitor Ben."

Michelle smiled, "don't worry yourself Katherine once those two bitches are dealt with I'll make sure that Ben's life will end."

As she finished saying this her mobile phone started ringing, pulling it from her jacket pocket Michelle answered it, "hello, yes your here, good I'll see you outside."

Michelle then turned around and faced Katherine, "they are here just like you said they would be."

Katherine gave Michelle an evil smile, "good Michelle, let's not keep our guest's waiting any longer."

 **Outside of the Edge City Hotel**

It was raining as Ben, Peggy and Jessica Mask got out the car, as he got out of the driver's seat Ben pulled out his mobile phone out of his jacket pocket.

He rang a number and began to speak, "yes it's me Michelle, yes both Jessica and Peggy are with me, and yes we will see you in a minute outside the hotel just like you arranged."

As he was closing the car door Peggy came over to him and grabbed his arm, Ben turned towards her and smiled, "Ben," she said softly as she looked at him, "thank you for what you have done for both me and Jess."

Ben looked at her again and smiled sadly at her, "Pegg," he said softly, "you're the first person that I have ever cared about and I love you very much."

Peggy looked at him and smiled, "Really Ben?"

"Really Peggy," Ben then said as he took her by her hand. Jessica Mask then came over slowly to them; she was smiling herself at them both.

Ben looked at them both and then spoke, "look let's good we shouldn't keep Michelle waiting any longer."

They then walked slowly up to the hotel's main entrance, before they could open the set of double doors they flew open and out walked Michelle walking slowly behind her was Katherine.

"Ben," Michelle said in a threatening voice, "you two timing traitor!"

Ben looked at her and then at Katherine, Katherine looked at Ben and then at both Peggy and Jessica Mask, she then gave them an evil smile, "who do you want me to kill first Katherine?" Michelle asked in a evil voice.

Katherine looked at her smiling, then held out her hand and pointed a long finger at Peggy, "her Michelle kill that bitch first, I can tell that Ben cares about her."

Michelle removed her gun from its holster and aimed it towards Peggy, as she did this she slowly moved it away from her and pointed it at Katherine.

Katherine's face dropped, "what are you doing Michelle?" She shouted in a low and scared voice.

Michelle smiled at her as she raised the gun, "Katherine," she said in a threatening voice, "you were just using me to get both of The Masks for yourself, and you had no interest in helping me with Trisha."

Katherine looked at her and fell on her knees, "Look Michelle," she said in a low voice, "you can have the Masks, keep them for both you and your sister I'm not interested in them now, please let me live."

Michelle smiled and pulled the trigger, the bullet of the gun hit Katherine straight in her head killing her instantly.

Michelle then walked away from her body and walked slowly to where Ben, Peggy and Jessica Mask were standing, "which are you will be next?" She said as she held the gun out in her hands, she then pointed it at Peggy, "you, I think that I will kill you next."

She then aimed the gun and then pulled the trigger, as she did this Ben pushed Peggy aside, as he did this she fell to the floor and both Masks fell from her pocket, Ben was on the ground on his knees the white shirt that he was wearing was strained in blood.

As soon as Peggy regained her senses saw Ben on the ground covered in blood. Jessica Mask then rushed to Ben's side, "it's OK babe, I've got you," she said.

"Jessica," Ben said as he looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry about setting up this meeting please forgive me."

Peggy then slowly made her way up to her boyfriend, "Ben I'm sorry." She said as tears began falling from her eyes, Ben gave her a smile and then went silent, as this was happening Michelle then made her way towards the two Masks that had fallen on the ground and picked them both up.

She then looked at both Peggy and Jessica Mask and began to laugh evilly, "oh you two stupid bitches," she said as she made her way over to them both slowly, "I wonder what sort of person I'll be when I wear this Mask?" As she said this she held up one of The Mask's and placed it onto her face.

Peggy and Jessica Mask just stood still as if they were frozen as Michelle picked up one the Mask's and placed it onto her face, as she did this The Mask lacked onto her face.

Michelle started screaming as the Mask started melting and changed color. She then started to spin wildly into a mini twister, as this was happening Peggy ran over to where the Sister Mask lay and picked it up, she then quickly hid it inside her leather jacket pocket with the remote and then ran over to Jessica Mask.

Jessica grabbed hold and one of Peggy's hands and head it tightly, as she did they both of them noticed that the twister was now dying down, all of a sudden it stopped Michelle's transformation was over, she was now standing just a few yards from where Peggy had picked the sister mask up.

Like with most Masks her head was lime green in color, she had enlarged eyes and lips, she was wearing a long red and black flowing gown with long sleeves and which also came down to her knees, on her large green lips she was wearing a blood red colored lipstick and her hair blonde hair was loose.

She then turned and faced both Peggy and Jessica and smiled revealing a set of shining white teeth two of which were pointed, "so nice to see you again," she said in a German accent.

She then made her way slowly towards them both starred at them with a pair of large yellow eyes and licking her blood red lips, "I'm so very hungry for blood, I think yours will do nicely?"

As she approached them Jessica Mask stood in front of Peggy, "babe," she said softly to Michelle, "you can have either my blood or my friends, but we can have yours," as she said this she started spinning madly into a mini twister.

Once it has stopped Jessica stepped out she was now in a supergirl's costume only colored purple with a large M on the front, seeing this Michelle let out a laugh, "do you think for one moment that you are going to stop me?"

She then ran towards Jessica with her mouth open wide, seeing her do this Jessica Mask ran towards her as well with her fist out ready to strike Michelle down with a punch.

The two Masks then met and started to flight as they both did this Peggy could only watch, the flight then quickly ended as Michelle turned into a bat and began to fly away leaving Jessica Mask, as Peggy slowly approached her she saw two small holes on Jessica's Mask neck.

Peggy wasted no time and quickly went into her pocket to remove the Sister Mask, as she did this Michelle Mask appeared, again she was licking her red lips and smiling evilly, "oh look at what's happened to your friend, don't worry you will be joining her soon enough."

As Michelle rushed over to Peggy with her mouth open ready to bite her, Peggy put the Sister Mask onto Jessica Mask's face, there was a blinding flash of green light as the mask molded over the other.

Jessica Mask then stood up, she was wearing a black dress with black shoes, or her finger nails she wore black nail polish, on her large lips she was wearing black lipstick and on her eyes black eyeliner, she smiled as she turned and looked up at Peggy revealing a set of white teeth two of which were pointed.

She then turned then turned to face Michelle, "you know babe," she said in a angry voice, "it's not nice to bite people."

Michelle Mask looked at her in shock and anger, "looks like you haven't learned you lesson, how about just you and me?"

Jessica Mask smiled, "just you and me it is bitch bring it on!" Saying this they both charged at other another, as they were both doing this Peggy hitting switches on the remote, they was another fight as both masks rained blow after blow on each other, this only lasted a couple of seconds.

Once the dust had cleared Michelle had been pinned against a wall by a large stake. Jessica Mask stood over her smiling; she then walked over to her slowly with both of her hands reaching out.

Michelle Mask looked afraid as she felt Jessica Mask's hands on her face, "no please don't not my face, not my power."

Jessica Mask pulled as hard as she could, she then fell backwards with the Mask in her hands, when she can too she saw Michelle pinned to the wall there was blood on her chest where the stake had gone in.

"You bitch," Michelle said as she was crying, "now I will never be able to save my sister and now I will never be able to control this city."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you killed about those people?" Peggy then said as she slowly came up to them both, "you're a bad person Michelle and now you are going to get what you deserve," Peggy said as she was crying.

Jessica Mask put her hand on Peggy's shoulder, "can I bite her?" She said smiling.

"No," Peggy said shaking her head, "no Jessica, if we kill her we will be no better than her."

She then let go of Jessica's hand and walked slowly up to Michelle with her mobile phone in her hand, "ring for an ambulance Michelle, it's time that you joined your sister in hospital."

As she held it up for her a voice could be heard, "good evening Edge City emergency department," Michelle then spoke up loudly, "ambulance please I'm at the Edge City Grand hotel."

After she had done this both Peggy and Jessica walked away, in one of Jessica's hands was the other Mask.

 _THE END_


End file.
